Digimon Adventures 02 : A different Story
by pokemaster321
Summary: The last 10 kids one there first victory but 4 years later some more stuff goes down and with tons of familiar faces and kids from different countries something is obviously going down in the Digital World. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Red,White,and Blue and sometimes Green

Digimon Chapter 1 Season 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own digimon and any digimon mentioned in this story**

It's me again your old pal J.T. back with some news on how the others are doing. Actually we are all here in the same place celebrating the release of me and Marc's new game that we made and the 4 year celebration since we went to the digital world together. Instead of the old 16 year old J.T. you used to know is now 20 years old and in college at M.I.T. Justin Darswright my younger brother is now 16 years old and going to high school. Marc Gredder my best friend is 20 years old and his birthday is next week but we don't go to the same college since he goes to Duke and plays basketball for them as forward. Jamie Gredder now 17 years old and a junior in high school with Justin. Cadence Gredder is now 13 years old and goes to the same middle school as John Alec whose over next to him. Markel Mains and Jamie started dating about 1 year ago and it seems as if there is nothing going wrong. Michelle has moved to California with her parents but know that she is becoming 18 tomorrow she's coming back to Florida. George goes to a private high school in Florida and getting straight A's like usual. Sarah is playing a heavy amount of tennis and is on the tennis team at Jamie, Justin, and Markel's high school. There is also a new comer here and her name is Jenny Jefferson. She already knows about the whole digimon thing since she can spirit evolve into Kazemon so yeah its good. Now there are 11 American digidestined so let's start this meeting.

"I'm now happy to say that the Digimon game that was released is now able to be purchased at select stores," said Marc happily, " it's only $40 so yeah buy it each and every one of you."

"Sure I'll get one for the family I guess," said Cade.

"Yeah I'll see if I can get some money," said John Alec.

" I hope your game is going to be so panda," said Michelle. Everyone in the room looked at her and looked confused.

"What the hell does panda mean?" I said and everyone still agreed.

"You know beautiful and majestic like a panda," said Michelle. Everyone was happy that the weird issue was finally cleared up. I reached into my pocket and finally remembered why I called this meeting. The new thing came up in my room it's called a D-scanner and it looks pretty cool. It even goes with the trading cards that were made for the game. Marc saw that I looked worried so before he could ask the question I decided to tell everyone what happened,

"Guys I have something to show you ," I said. I showed everyone the D-scanner and everyone looked surprised that no one's seen it.

"What is it?" asked John Alec amazed. I showed everyone the D-scanner again then showed it it's true power. I took one of the training cards out of my pocket and it was the activate crest of truth card. I did an awesome pose swiping the card against the white D-scanner with a border the same color of the crest of patience.

"Digi-modify...crest of truth activate," I said. A couple seconds later Cade's chest started to glow violently and it was very bright so that everyone had to close their eyes. I also made specialty cards because of this happening and I thought maybe it could work. The card in my had makes the human with the crest of courage grow immense in power. I did the pose again and swiped the card.

"Digi-modify...HCP activate," I said. Then I told Jamie to lift up the couch and she able to do that easily. Everyone was amazed.

"What did that card do?" asked Marc.

"It gives the human with the crest of courage a power boost," I answered. Everything then releasized and we went back to our discussion.

"Do you think you were sent that because the digimon need our help again," said Jamie. After she said that her D-tector started to glow and made the whole room light up and a voice calling for help was heard. Well maybe they do need help so let's go back but in order to do that we'd have to go back to the Gulf and that could take hours.

"I also have something to show you," said Justin. He took out his computer and when he said the magic words digi-port open a digital plane opened on the laptop.

"Sweet, what are we waiting for let's go," said Jamie. Everyone else nodded and we took another leave into the digital world to save the world once again.

"Wait stop, don't forget about my guys hold on," said someone who just flung open the door to Mark's apartment slamming it into Cade's face. This made his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"Watch where you're going!" said Cade madly frantically waving his arm and covering his nearly bleeding nose. The only reason he won't let it go down because he has a no bleeding on the carpet rule that makes it so now one can enter if they're dying. Classic Mark. Anyway who came up behind the door. Why it's now one but James Masterson otherwise known as "The boy that comes in uninvited or TBTCU for short"

"Guys wait up you can't go yet. There's a giant big over in Miami we have to neutralize it and quickly before people get worried," said James.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you who James is. This is mainly because no one gives a crap about him and if he were to die the only people that would at his funeral is his mom because his dad already left him. I know that it's not fair to reticule but after 2 years of being with him and having him meet up with us every reunion with a bunch of other random kids it gets annoying. Last year he tried to kiss Jamie even though Markel and her just started dated. Markel got extremely jealous and the other parts of the story would make little kids squeamish and even the bravest of 10 year olds cry until there was no more water in there system. The dude has slammed at least 10 doors on Cade alone. The doorknob hits him straight in the ribs because he is only 4' 8''. He even one time blackmailed Jamie to kiss him or he'd tell her parents he was dating and that she harbors sometimes an orange lizard named Agumon in the closet. The funny part was that they already knew.

So know that you know all the bad parts about James let's talk about the good parts. He brings nice tasting cookies...that's it really no joke okay this explanation gone far enough let's see what he has to say.

"I think the public should be worried already there's a giant boar outside I can see it from here," I said.

"Let's just go we can't waist time here. This thing will take out a city block in 5 seconds top let's move," said Jamie.

"Your right as always but let's get ready first we have nothing to fight with except with this 50mm pistol that my dad gave me," said George looking at the pistol, " besides we need a plan."

"Should we get the others first or should we let Cade, J.T., and Jenny handle it," said Sarah.

"The second thing we don't have time to waste," said James.

"Anyone who disagrees nope so you three do the best you can alright," said Markel. Cade, Markel, ad Jenny got the complex data wrapped around there arms a made it cross paths with the digivices. The Cade we knew became BurningGreymon and J.T. was now KendoGarurumon also Jenny was now Zephyrmon and they went together to fight the mysterious big boar that came and is destroying the city of Miami. Then something came out of the portal of course it had to be V-mon.

"V-mon what are doing here I weren't you supposed to be in there," said Mark.

"Yeah but I missed you and I just saw Vikarylamon walk out of a portal and start wrecking the place just like how he wrecked the whole primary village before walking over here," said V-mon.

"That's horrible," said Michelle nearly crying, "all those poor babies".

"V-mon since your here now I guess let's go shall we," said Mark.

"Yeah," said V-mon, Mark held up his digivice and then V-mon started to digivolve,"V-mon digivolve to...wait what happened."

"What the heck just happened the digivolution was going perfectly," complained Mark. He slumped over in the chair he thought was there then fell on the ground. He also went over to see that the window yet again broke and the landlord was going to charge him 300 dollars again for the 3 broken window in the past year. This made Mark really pissed off as he nearly exploded and walked out of the apartment having a mini seizure scaring the children who lived next door.

"Mark chill okay there is still one thing we can do," said V-mon.

"What would that be?" said Mark angrily and Cade.

"Duh, cheer the others on they need moral support. Also this hit me in the face as it fell down before I entered the portal and knocked my unconscious for 10 minutes," said V-mon. Finally, some good luck it was a D-scanner which might be able to give the extra push in order to digivolve. The border around the D-scanner was the same color as the crest of determination, black. Mark took the D-scanner from V-mon's hand and then took out a digivolution card from the front of the room and was about to scan it but realized he was still inside.

"Let's do this outside," said Mark.

"No way people will see you and also the window is already broken or hey you can make a skylight," said Michelle. Mark nodded then threw the card in the air boomerang style and somehow had it slide in the D-scanner correctly. Then he grabbed the card then the magic words

"Digi-modify...Digivolution activate." V-mon was now XV-mon and it actually worked, how about that. Mark climbed on XV-mon's back and instinctively XV-mon left the apartment leaving a nice skylight at the top the roof. Jamie started laughing even though Mark couldn't hear it. At the battle scene everything was rough all the population was evacuated and all of our friends were sitting in the dust not knowing what to do. Mark hopped off of XV-mon back and went straight to me.

"J.T. what happened over here you look like a pancake," said Mark trying to make a joke even though it was a serious matter.

"It was too strong Mark I wish I could've done more," I said

"You can take this card, it's neon green and I don't know what it does but it doesn't work on my D- scanner it was most likely meant for you," Mark said. I took the card and analyzed it from top to bottom then realized that nothing is probably worse than letting the monster get to the Everglades, then it would destroy a bunch of protected wildlife. Not to mention west Miami is still in danger. I took the card with my mouth since I was KendoGarurumon and had no hands and Mark took the D-scanner so he could scan it. I took the card and scanned it.

"Digi-modify...neon green card activate." I said. A flashing light appeared around KendoGarurumon and then soon afterwards everyone saw that a transformation occurred and now I was BeoWolfmon.

"Dude you look so cool, now finish that boar once and for all okay, XV-mon is here to help okay," said Mark.

"Right let's beat this blowhard," I taunted.. I rose his sword up into the air and a light the shape of a wolf appeared from the sword. I then slashed the sword faster than the speed of light cutting through Vikarylamon like a piece of salami sending making him explode into bits of data. Then the unthinkable happened, the data merged back together to form Vikarylamon again. Everyone was astonished even Cade was who just woke up and saw me. and thought he looked pretty cool. Mark picked up Cade and Jenny from the ground and then told XV-mon to bring them back to the apartment. Though how reluctant XV-mon was he took the others who reverted back into human form then left. Now it was just Mark and I and this pig looked like it was mad.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mark.

"I don't know, let's hope a miracle can work its way in here," I said actually hoping for a miracle.

* * *

****Somewhere else****

"Sir should we launch BBM into the city, it might kill those 2 out there who are actually helping us," said a girl in the back. She started sending a drone to the coordinates of the giant pig.

"We have to save the city Brenda," said the man tampering with a lighter then lighting up a cigarette.

"But sir one of those children are my babies my son and his friend are out there," said Brenda.

"Mrs. Darswright please listen to me," said the man, " your son can't defeat that thing by himself he needs his missile so we don't kill the threat just neutralize it."

"I'm sorry sir I shouldn't have been a fool, power is at 20 percent and increasing at a rapid pace," said Brenda.

"Sir another anomaly is out there heading into an apartment," said the man near the camera.

"Bring in up on full screen Lilly," said the man.

"Understood," said Lilly. When we put it up on full screen Brenda could easily see who that is.

"That's okay guys he's a friend," said Brenda, " he's my son's friends partner."

"Okay finally a friendly face," said the man.

"The missile has reached full power," said Brenda.

"Fire it!" said the man. Brenda pressed the button and the missile fired directly on target below the enemy. A hole formed under it and the pig was sent back into the digital world. Some good luck came are way. The hole closed instantly.

"Good job guys, that's the DSS: 1 and the ATA: 0," said the man.

"Who are the ATA?" asked Lillyy.

"The ATA stands for the Abomination Termination Alliance and they want to destroy all digimon even the good ones. Us as the Digimon Saver Squad want to preserve peace and bring the Digimon back home or sadly kill if necessary," said the man, "luckily we have the Monster Makers the people who made digimon to help us defeat them. Sadly, these digimon are growing more powerful and when they die they don't just die anymore it's getting annoying. We also have the parents of the digidestined working here so if we ever meet up it'll be like a family reunion."

"Okay I see Mr. Mains," said Lilly, " who are the monster makes."

"First just call my Andrew, second the monster makers include : Harry Darswright, me, my wife Charlene, Michael Gredder, Thomas Gredder, and Jerry Masterson. We are missing Jerry but we don't know where he is it's like he disappeared from the face of the earth. I hope he's alright we had some good times together. Anyway I don't want to bother you with any stories let's just figure out a way so that our children can send these digimon back without them reforming," said Andrew.

"I have something Andrew it could help them send them back," said someone in the back.

"Harry, Michael does it work?" said Andrew.

"It isn't tested but the next fight they have they'll be able to work its magic," said Harry

"We call the project the ejection card ,or you could just call it the ultimate red card, RC is fine too," said Michael.

"Excellent I'll give this card to one of children immediately," said Andrew.

"Great after 10 tries you guys finally made something that doesn't blow up as soon as it hits the ground," Andrew laughed.

Andrew took the red card and left the building. Then remembered something about what happened two years ago went to the others for some research. He walked up to Michael and sat down next to him in the chair.

"Michael while I'm gone do some research on the incident 2 years ago concerning the digivolution between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon I think I just found an edge. Also, do you still have that blue and yellow figure?" said Andrew.

"Yeah sure I just need to tell you one thing, this figure is the beast spirit of Thunder the reason I have it is because the Monster Makers didn't make digimon remember we were the first ever digidestined you should remember you harbored the spirit of light. Look here Andrew, this isn't a pager it's the first model of digivice, just like you're "pager". I just wanted you to know that," said Michael. Michael finally handed Andrew the beast spirit of Thunder then left the building not thinking twice of what could happen. Michael told the others to research the phenomena from the network incident 2 years ago in New York and L.A.

****Back at the apartment****

* * *

"Breaking news something that is thought to be made by the military actually subdues the monster, who knew right," said the TV reporter. I went over and turned off the TV. Someone knocked on the door. A man opened the door.

"You Mark Gredder, " he asked Mark.

"Yes," he said. The man in the white suit black tie stepped near him and looked creepy about it and said.

"The game you children are playing isn't meant for you let the big kids handle the digimon you brats stay out of it," said the man then he left without a trace but on the ground was a blue metallic card. I was about to close the door but John Alec's dad came rushing in and he locked the door behind him. He took the blue card and cut it up like a maxed out credit card.

"That man worked for ATA, they want to destroy all digimon even your partners don't ever swipe a blue card. The spies of DSS say the blue card will kill the enemy then destroy other digimon in a five mile radius. Use this red card, it's experimental but if it works it'll make sure that the digimon reform back in their home world instead of here and it should destroy the digital field so they can't come back," said Andrew, " take this J.T. you might need it." It was the beast spirit of thunder but before I could ask how he got it he was already gone making many questions go off in my head that I couldn't count. Everyone could see it too but there was no time to ask questions only time to act. It was time to go into the digital world and defeat god knows what so we could go and have a happy life again and you know be happy.

"Now are you guys ready?" asked Markel.

"Wait a minute guys googlehead is still here," said Michelle. Mark took James out of the room by picking him up and throwing him into another open apartment.

"Now we're ready," said Mark. Everyone laughed then everyone went in with great haste before James came back and used his expert lock picking skills. It wasn't a fall this time but it was weird because no one was here everyone was gone, Justin must not have worked out all the kinks and bugs out yet. I looked around for everyone to see if someone was nearby and luckily Cade was nearby and he walked straight into me.

"Sorry Cade I didn't see you there how are you?" I said. I finally noticed that him and Kumamon were sharing the same body once again. I didn't take a step back like last time when my best friends younger brother was trapped inside Kumamon's body. I wonder if Kumamon knows where everyone else is. There was an explosion in the far distance though and I had a good feeling that Cade was going to want to go over there and check it out. Cade started to run due east to figure out who made the noise which didn't catch me off guard. After a light jog through the forest we could see Zephyrmon fighting with XV-mon with Vikarlymon which I forgot the only thing that the missile did was send it right back where it came from. Sadly, the two of them couldn't do it alone so I decided to join in on the fight. I looked for the green card but it wasn't there anymore so I chose thunder. I took the complex data streams and said the magic words.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution," in a couple seconds I was MetalKubuterimon ready to fight Vikarylimon once again.

* * *

***Back at DSS Headquarters***

Andrew walked hastily into the building where the others were to tell them what just happened.

"Guys the kids went to the digital world and a man from ATA tried to give them a blue card," said Andrew sitting down after running 2 miles in a suit.

"Do you have a copy of the blue card because I think we can make it so the only thing that gets destroyed is the enemy," said Harry.

"Don't we want to help save the digimon and bring them back?" said Charlene.

"Let me bring back up the map of the digital world I copied from the old digivices a couple years ago when I went back to see if anything changed," said Harry. Harry brought up the map and nothing had changed since before but there were a blinking dots of different dots shown on the screen.

"What are the blinking dots and why isn't the map an awesome black color like usual," said Michael coming over from his research on the incident 2 years ago.

"These represent every digivice that is right now in the digital world and it seems as if the colors are the actual colors of the crest. For example: orange = courage. So it seems as if Jamie is in this area that kind of looks like Italy, and right next to her is a blinking yellow (which equals faith) dot which means she is with John Alec. The only way we can tell where mark is because the black dot symbolizes determination so a white border is needed to take track of him," said Harry.

"What's the stationary red dot stand for," said Thomas.

"That's something that is physically attacking someone holding a digivice, when the red dot disappears it comes back in a matter of minutes which means an outside force is easily pulling the data back together instead of them becoming babies in primary village so we have to destroy them," explained Harry.

"I see so the blue card needs to be modified so that it only takes out the target and not others around it," said Andrew.

"Precisely," said Harry.

"What couldn't we make the blue card into a projectile or even a throwing star so it could take out the enemy while it's weak and if it's a projectile it won't need to ever be scanned thus making it so it can't effect the other digimon," said Thomas.

"We can't do that, the blue card is like a mini nuke to the digimon and other digital life if that thing touches a digimon it'll go a 5 mile radius and destroy the others," said Andrew.

"I have an idea ,if we shorten the range of the blue card then couldn't we make it so we destroy multiple weak enemies. All we'll have to do is throw it so it doesn't get scanned," said Charlene.

"Excellent it's a good thing I have something sort of like that look over here," said Thomas. He took out a blue CD the size GameCube disk and it had the same metallic blue as the blue card from ATA. Thomas had three digimon, two next to each other and one about 200 feet away. He threw the shuriken at one digimon dead on and it dissipated and the one net to it disappeared but the one 200 feet away was left unscathed and unhurt.

"Just what we needed do we have copies," said Andrew.

"Yeah I have 100 just waiting to stab an evil digimon in the eye," said Thomas.

"Nice job," said Michael to his brother who was 5 years younger than him.

"No sweat now Michael what about 4DR2," said Thomas.

"Sorry Andrew but 4DR2 is the 4th incident involving digimon 2 years ago so 4ID2 you said it wrong Thomas," said Michael, " anyway the way the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were able to digivolve is because of faith and courage. These two elements allowed for the digimon do as what we call DNA digivolve which is kind of like biomerging but without a human involved. Since Jamie who had the crest of courage and John Alec who had the crest of fate were there the DNA digivolution could happen thus being able to neutralize the enemy." said Michael," I've been working on the scan able card but I'll need the crest of courage and the crest of faith in order to complete the white card."

"So far we've made the red card the blue disk and the white card but the green card where did that come from we would probably have to scan it to see what it does but I think it was Jerry Masterson's green card that made it possible for fusion spirit evolution and if so it should be easily able to go again without the assistance of another green card so J.T. should be able to become BeoWolfmon when he pleases," said Charlene.

"Indeed so should we also go to the digital world I kind of want to see Guilmon again," said Andrew.

"I need to remember what it's like to be with my friend Beetlemon," said Michael.

"Well maybe Renamon will be there too," said Charlene.

"Yeah but I need Terriermon all the way," said Harry.

"Gaurdramon my man hopefully can't wait to see me again," said Thomas.

"Well then we should be able to easily open up a portal from the computer you guys ready," said Harry," I hope Jerry still has the spirits of Darkness with him not have them with someone else."

"The portal is open and we are ready to in," said Thomas.

"The kids won't be expecting us to be watching them won't they," said Andrew. Then they went ready to help their children kill the evil in the digital world.

Wow 16 digidestined in one place something big must be going on. Figure out what it is next time in Digimon 02: A New Enemy

Please right reviews they are always helpful.


	2. Reset

Chapter 2 : Reset

Review Ch. 1 J.T.

_The gang gets back together after four years since going into the digital world but when I get a D-scanner something tells us that we have to go back so we were about to until James Masterson comes in and tells us that there is a wild digimon running loose in Miami. When we go over there we are easily outmatched until Mark and XV-mon arrived with the neon green card which let me become BeoWolfmon and I sliced that pig in two but seconds later it regenerated. In DSS headquarters a missile was fired which sent the digimon back to the digital world. They found out ways how to make the red card, develop the white card, and modify the ATA's blue card. They later decided to follow us in the digital and who knows what could happen with 16 digidestined at one time._

(Andrew P.O.V)

My aching head where are we exactly oh yeah here following my son and his friends who want to save the digital world. The place was quiet and the others started waking up but something didn't seem right.

"Dude I can tell when you're confused your only 13 years old again just like the rest of us and my brother is only 8 years old, we must've hit a time warp when we came through the digital world," said Michael. I looked at myself in the pond nearby. Let's see tall, blonde hair, white shirt with T-shirt jacket looking like Dustin from that new show Zoey 101 yep I'm a kid again. Strange I really didn't feel anything on the way down. I looked at the others who were also turned back into kids, Thomas was still on the ground while the rest of us were up but I wonder how this happened. Harry always has a theory I'm sure he's got one up his sleeve.

"I think I know what's going on here, remember these were the exact same clothes we wore when we finally got out of the digital world. Remember when I hacked into the world, this world was written in a computer software used to make apps which means you have to save or in our case auto save. When we finally left the digital world auto saved our features so we could be easily known by the digital world. Since we left as kids and didn't come back in twenty years it's most likely either the onKill or onDestroy methods were used so anything further in time was erased so when we came in, the only way that the digiport would open would be that we had to be kids again," said Harry.

"Try that again in English, Harry" said Charlene.

"The digital world recorded us like this so we are stuck like this until we leave," restated Harry. Much better explanation, Harry used to always ramble on about scientific explanations like this and it really bothered the others but after being together we decided to take the same courses like computer science. If we wouldn't had made those courses all the digimon might be destroyed already. The thing is does that mean the digital world mad copies of the spirits?

"Michael do you still have the beast spirit of Thunder?" I asked. He checked his D-tector and it was still in there just where we left it.

"Does that mean we have all the spirits with us, but the kids already have them couldn't that create like a vortex or something?" said Thomas waking up from his deep sleep.

"We'll cross that road when we get there but now we need to pull up the map and see where the others are," said Andrew. Harry pulled up the map and saw that the crest of truth, patience, and determination were together with a stationary red dot right about a mile away.

"Let's go maybe three of us should find one group and two go to another group to look for," said Charlene.

"Great idea let's see Michael, Thomas, Harry you go find Cade, Mark, and J.T. while me and Charlene go find another group," I said. Everyone nodded, Harry made a copy of the map and my laptop and the left while me and Charlene stayed to find another group. When the others were out of sight we started looking for the crests of faith and courage which were located in the same place due west. I hope Jamie and John Alex don't be super stupid. I know how bad plan A's can be since I've been with Michael for a long time.

(Cade P.O.V)

"Kumamon do you know why Vikarlyomon won't die it's getting very frustrating," I said wailing in my head.

"I don't know it's been like this since last year," said Kumamon. We were both getting worried since J.T. couldn't become BeoWolfmon again we are almost as good as gone. I decided to join the fight as BurningGreymon and help the others fight Vikarlymon. You know what happens Beast Spirit Evolution! yaddah now I'm BurningGreymon. I caught the pig off guard and his able to knock him over on the ground. KendoGarurmon was able to use the _electric cannon_ and fight of Virkarlymon. Then with the power of XV-mon's _V-laser_ that pig was sent to the next dimension but only a couple seconds then it was the same thing over again except know J.T. and Zephyrmon were getting tired we had to think of a new plan.

"You guys look like you need some help," said someone behind me. I looked over and saw an 8 year old wondering around with a D-tecctor in his hands. "Execute Spirit Evolution, Grumblemon". The 8 year old kid was now the human spirit of earth and he took the hammer which from the ground and smacked Vikarlyomon with it having the beast fall to the ground.

"Fusion Spirit Evolution! RhinoKabuterimon" said someone else though his voice sounded familiar but it was like 2 octaves higher than usual. Also for a spirit evolution you need both spirits of thunder but J.T. has those so how did he do it?

"Don't forget about us okay, Execute Fusion Evolution! Aldamon," said someone vaguely familiar. Wait he just fusion evolved with the spirits of fire but I have those so what's going on? A thunder laser was just shot out of the sky then a mysterious blue disk appeared making Vikarlyomon disappear and this time he stayed away meaning the blue disk did something to him. Everyone devolved into human forms and we thanked the kids for saving us.

"What are your guys names?" asked J.T.

"My name is Thomas nice to meet you," said the little 8 year old yawning.

"My name is Harry," said the taller kid with glasses.

"My name is Michael," said the middle kid wearing a basketball shirt for the Miami heat.

"I already know it's you Cade don't have to introduce yourselves. We were the first digidestined ever to set foot here," said Michael, " let me clear things up my name is Michael Gredder. Your father and over there is Thomas Gredder and Harry Darswright."

"Hey but why are you children?" asked Mark.

"It's a long story," said Harry," anyway we have to find the others before it's too late. Whatever wanted us to come here probably wants us to finish it off quick." We walked over further hoping to see if we have any sight of the others. J.T.'s dad took out a map of the digital world with markings on where the others were. Markel's dad and mom were with John Alec and Jamie but it won't be too late. It was starting to get dark and everybody was hungry which meant we all had to stop according to my stomach. Dinner was over quickly but during dinner I saw something move around in the darkness but it didn't seem to be bothering anyone but it was oddly familiar. The dark presence made a shiver run down my spine which made Kumamon worried.

"Is something wrong Cade you seem tense," said Mark seriously.

"It's nothing I just felt a chill that's all no problem," I answered. Mark didn't look to assured but he stopped pressing me and then started pressing what to do next. The grownups started talking while a sulked around with the felling something is wrong. Then a burst of dark energy come from the flame scaring the crap out of me and making Thomas nearly cry. It must be hard to make the tears go away when you're only 8 years old even though your supposed to be 43. A figure appeared from the shadows and it was Devimon looking uglier than ever I might add.

"Dude we killed you so many damn times that you should be a bucket of digital bits what's going on," said Mark.

"I was given a second chance," said Devimon.

"For like the 5th time and who did this the "higher ups"", said J.T. about to spirit evolve. Then Devimon reached out his hand and said the following words:"Make the digital world go back 35 human years in the past." He said this a lot of times which really got everyone worried. After he said this he left and the ground looked twice as newer and greener but something was different about this place then when we first got in the forest. Harry looked worried as he took a quick glance at the map to see that all the continents and islands were a lot closer than before which means Devilmon really did send us back in time. Harry took a look at the D-tector and saw that there are no spirits in it what so ever.

"Guys our D-tectors have no spirits in them and this could mean that V-mon can't digivolve anymore. Try it Mark and see if it works," said Harry. Everyone took a look at their D-tectors even me and I saw that there wasn't even a single spirit only Kumamon who was a part of me since Day 1 of the digital world.

"Alright V-mon let's test this out," said Mark. He through his card like a boomerang and had it slide into the D-scanner,"Digi-modify...digivolution activate."

"V-mon digivolve too...not again," said V-mon. It didn't work. Devilmon set us to the time when we first arrived in the digital world which means does that make everybody younger. I looked over at J.T. and he was 16 just like Mark was it was like déjà vou.

"This is the same forest we started out at in the digital world, how did we do this," said Michael. Thomas fiddled around with the D-tector but nothing still which made him pissed off nearly yelling out in sadness. Then suddenly as of magic the others appeared right in front of us like we just started our adventure only this time we actually know what to do and what not to do. Harry was surprised to see everyone but was still a little creped out on how they came to us which didn't really surprise me considering the fact that this kind of stuff happens all the time here in the digital world.

"What happened how did we get here?" said Jamie," and why I'm a 13 again this is weird." Everybody aged backwards and no one was happy and everyone was worried. We are going to have to find the spirits all over again.

"Where did you find the spirit of fire, Harry?" asked Andrew.

"In the volcano up there," said Harry.

"Let's get the-," started Jamie.

"No not yet we should split up to find these spirits so it doesn't take forever and we'll meet each other back every night and besides we only have 4 days until school starts again and you guys can't be late for that. If you find your spirit early then come back early understood," said Andrew.

"Yes," everyone said.

"Good okay we'll split into 4 groups of 4 right," said Jenny.

"Okay Cade, Mark, Jamie, go with your father okay and head north," commanded Andrew.

"J.T., Justin, Harry, and Jenny go west," said Charlene again.

"Me, Charlene, Markel, and John Alec will go east," said Andrew.

"Finally Sarah, George, Thomas, Michelle go south and we'll meet here every day and mark our progress," said Charlene. Everyone waved good-bye to each other and went there separate ways hoping that we would be alive to tell each other what happened.

(No P.O.V.)/West

After walking west towards the volcano for about 1 hour without speaking everybody was starting to get restless. Hopefully soon they would reach the volcano but it's still dangerous just looking at the thing from afar. Justin was looking worried while Harry was looking at the map and Jenny looked around aimlessly through the forest until they walked into a desert which led up to the volcano on the path. The heroes started walking up slowly until they reached the edge of the volcano but as soon as they reached up the top the volcano started to erupt heavily and it was getting serious.

"Run like now I guess?" said Jenny.

"Make a beeline straight back where we came from," said Justin. They all started running frantically until Justin tripped on root and got tangled in it while the lava got closer. Justin looked like he was about to scream until someone no other than Tentamon came to save him.

"Hey buddy really missed you and guess who also hitched a ride on here," said Tentamon.

"Looks like someone came back to say hello didn't they," said Terriermon.

" Terriermon it's so nice to see you again where were you," said Harry.

"You know the usual doing stuff," said Terriermon.

"Nice clarification," said Harry, "remember still running right." The others soon got up to Harry's pace then the lava just stopped on the hill like gravity wasn't even that important at all. Then suddenly a figure appeared from the lava and it was the human spirit of fire Agunimon.

"Everybody just aim your D-tectors there are only 6 good guy spirits and someone has the darkness one so there is only five and also Cade has ice so 4 out of 16 in the group will get to spirit evolve unless the spirits of Earth joined our side again which is highly unlikely.," said Harry. Everyone held out the D-tectors and as soon as J.T. held out his D-tector the spirit came straight for his D-tector and it liked up completely like a puzzle piece that's supposed to fit. J.T. was confused because he had the spirit of Thunder before but know he has the spirit of fire.

"I had thunder before why is the whole dynamic changing?" said J.T.

"Just because it was reset doesn't mean it has to be the exact same each time. For example, if you lose a game of virtual tennis then restart the game and win the whole dynamic changed it doesn't have to be the same each time which means something could be different," said Jenny.

"Let's keep going Jenny right now has absolutely nothing so let's not make waste," said Harry.

"Right!" said everybody else. Then an explosion came and took everything by surprise and out came Meramon who looked a little desperate to fight.

"Hold it right there idiot humans you are going anything," said the Meramon," I guard this spirit and you aren't taking it unless my code is redigitized back to primary village understood."

"How come every time we won't to move on there's got to be a freak'n roadblock I mean seriously man can you just cut us some slack we are on a mission here," said Jenny.

"No I can't do that it wouldn't be fair to all the other humans I let fall into the volcano now would it," said the Meramon. Justin stepped back but I cleaned it up for him.

"The number of people you but in the volcano is the same size as Jenny's dress size : -2," said J.T.

"My dress size is 0 J.T. anyway just beat this guy alright," said Jenny. During the conversation and J.T. spirit evolving into Agunimon Justin tried to get out of the fight but tripped on something. It was just a plan blank book with the crest of curiosity until Justin opened it then it wrote down the following words.

"Write down the attack name you know and the rest will come," said the book. Justin wrote down Kumamon's _blizzard blaster _attack in the book then the book started to talk some more.

"Then the move you want to use and your body will transform to the form needed to use the attack, try it out," said the book in an angelic voice.

"Blizzard blaster," said Justin. Then he felt his body morph and he got shorter and snow white fur developed around him and he looked just like Kumamon height and all. Then he picked up the blaster and shot it at Meramon then he changed back into his human form and everybody was amazed at what just happened but no one questioned it.

"Great job this move will be put in the data bank and whenever you say blizzard blaster you will become Kumamon. The only time you will need to open the book is when writing down a new move. Happy Hunting young boy!" said the book then it disappeared and shrunken into his pocket. Then the tag and crest for curiosity came to Justin and he grabbed it you know short and simple. Agunimon attacked Meramon head on and didn't use a fire move.

"Hey finish him off with _pyro tornado_ or something like that," said Jenny.

"The dude is made out of fire that would only help him," countered J.T.

"Oh yeah so don't hit him with fire glad I thought of it," said Jenny. J.T. looked a little annoyed at her but he didn't say anything which would only provoke Jenny to be madder. Agunimon that kicked Meramon at his side then he nearly fell in the volcano but J.T. and Harry helped him up which confused Meramon.

"Why would you help me even though I tried to kill you? It makes no sense," said Meramon.

"We don't want to hurt anybody okay we just want to get the spirit to save the world and stuff," said Justin.

"You passed the test then you can have the spirit just remember don't die okay," said Meramon. Then he jumped into the volcano and disappeared into the crimson lava below.

"Wait a minute you mean if he would've fallen in he would be alive still. Anyway at least we got one spirit," said Terriermon.

"Yeah let's keep going west and hopefully we'll find something, no wait let's go back it's almost nightfall it's time to meet up," said Harry.

"Yeah I'm hungry, let's get something to eat unless it's fish," said Tentamon.

"What's wrong with fish it's normal and in good portion sizes it can be very nutrious," said Harry.

"That's the problem dad whenever Cade eats fish in the body of Kumamon he eats like 50 raw fish I mean uncooked even sometimes with scales and then ask for more," said Justin, "the first time we saw him eat fish Michelle threw up and fainted and Sarah tried to hold it down."

"Oh well that's nasty with a capital every letter in nasty," said Jenny. Everyone started the laugh and moments later they headed back down to the bottom of the volcano as they wondered how the others were doing.

(No P.O.V)/North

"I'm hungry can we have some fish or-," said Cade and Kumamon in sync.

"Hell no remember the last time you had fish. You made one girl puke and George nearly started to cry," said Jamie.

"I didn't mean to," said Cade sadly starting to act like he was 8 again.

"I know you didn't mean it but it would be best for everybody in the group if you didn't eat fish unless we were stranded on an island okay," said Mark. Cade didn't cry even though he was about to but then they reached stairs in the middle of the forest which made Michael a little edgy and the others scared. They were on their way back home after Michael found Beetlemon the spirit of Thunder in a factory ran by an evil digimon Warumonzemon and Agumon came to help too and the crest of courage came from a magical item we found on the ground.

"Hey sis does your magical phanny pack have a flashlight in there so we can see what's going on," teased Mark.

"Stop it your just jealous that I get this awesome bag that goes around your waist that has any weapon you want in it while you have nothing," said Jamie," also no it doesn't a flashlight is not a weapon so it most likely isn't in there." This annoyed Mark but after a little while he got over it and they walked in the darkness until Mark grabbed a torch from the wall and kept walking down the stairs that seemed to go on forever. The stairs made Mark want to explode.

"Why can't there just be like 10 stairs like a normal basement instead if 2000 stairs like someone doesn't want anyone down here unless they want people to die from boredom," said Jamie.

"I don't know but this spiral staircase makes me dizzy just walking down it," said Cade.

"Hey no imagine what it'll feel like walking up the stairs. See all the exercise this will give you," said Michael.

"We've been walking down for 5 straight minutes it hurts thinking walking back up," said Agumon.

"Yeah please don't put the image in my head I'm happy walking downstairs but even the ten steps to walk up to the second floor of Mark's apartment hurt a lot," said V-mon. They continued walking down until they saw a faint light which then they ran down the last 20 stairs and went to the door and the saw the crest of determination on the gold platted door. Mark touched the door and it opened faster than the speed of light and then a toolbox came flying out and hit Mark in the face and he tripped back onto the stairs. Everyone laughed except for Mark who was upside down on the stairs. The tool box had a note on it and he started to read it.

"Dear child of determination: take this infinite toolbox with every supply you can think of in there and a portal to return home of needed. Good luck warrior of determination you will need it," said the note then it disappeared. Mark opened the toolbox and got a flashlight which was probably what he was thinking of. The tool box shrank it Mark's pocket then the crest of determination and a golden egg came from in the tool box.

"Cool," summed up Mark," let's walk back up those stairs a guess."

"I have a better idea," said Jamie. She pulled a missile launcher from the pack and blew up the wall but instead of light water came the hole and started flooding the place. They all started running up the stairs with great haste until the water finally caught up to them and made them drift back up into the grass intact so they decided that it was time to walk back to base and tell them what happened. So the Gredder family left the creepy stairs in search for the others. They walked back to see that Justin, Harry, J.T., and Jenny were already there looking anxious for the next group to come along. The others waved back at them.

"J.T. got the spirit of fire, our digimon came back and Justin got this back of curiosity that lets him use any digimon move he wants. So Cade Justin could hit you with a crystal breeze attack in a shape that looks like your body," said Harry.

"Wonderful, Agumon came back. I got the spirit of thunder while Jamie got a bag that has infinite weapons and Mark got a toolbox with infinite food, supplies , and a portal back home," said Michael.

"Great I hope that the others are doing fine," said J.T.

(No P.O.V)/East

We walked around aimlessly for about a few hours wondering when we'll ever finally get back home without being sucked up by a giant black hole like the first time trying to get the spirits of light for Andrew and then Guilmon, Renamon, Gabumon, and Patatmon came at the perfect time to defeat or at least let Grumblemon get away for the third time since Andrew's come here but hey it shouldn't really matter since there about to meet the others back at the rendezvous so nothing really to talk about here

(No P.O.V)/South

"You never really told me what spirit you had at the beginning of your journey, Thomas" said George.

"I had the spirit of ice , Kumamon but I had Cade's father you know." said Thomas crying.

"Wait he was killed by Agunimon how did you know he was dead already," said Michelle sadly.

"9 years ago I visited the digital world to meet with Kumamon again but Agunimon went mad and Kumamon right in front of me. When I got pissed I found Grumblemon and took his spirit because there was no way I could beat Agunimon. I told Kumamon's son that it would be alright but I guess later Meramon blabbed about Kumamon's father being dead. Hopefully if the clock was restarted I could make sure Kumamon doesn't die so he can see his son," said Thomas. The group felt his sadness enough that it cut through the area like a knife. When Thomas started crying a little George picked him up and they started again towards back home from the tundra where they found Kumamon again and started back home. Unfortunately, something else came from the ground below and it was no other than Grumblemon of course.

"What do you want Grumblemon we're a little busy," said Thomas.

"Me here to take spirits is that really hard," said Grumblemon.

"Yeah we kind of need these okay so step aside before a make you into a healthy desert with apples maybe apple pie or maybe orange sherbet or even-," said Sarah.

"Sarah talk about what desert you're going to make him after you beat the snot out of him," said Piyomon.

"Yeah he's most likely going to run away again like always," said Gomamon.

"No I don't!" yelled Grumblemon. This is when Thomas spirit evolved into Kumamon and used the _blizzard blaster _attack on Grumblemon which froze him solid but still wasn't good enough to knock him over. This is when Sarah tried to join the fight.

"Piyomon it's your turn show him what your made of," said Sarah.

"Piyomon digivolve to...still can't do it," said Piyomon.

"Why freak'n reset button I hate so much if I had a dollar for every time it's annoyed me today I could buy all the malls in the world," said Sarah.

"Don't worry Sarah Kumamon's got this," assured Michelle. Sarah nodded then hoped that it would be alright. Kumamon just finished freezing Grumblemon again with crystal breeze but it was only short lived and he knocked Kumamon on the ground with his hammer. Thomas could barely get up but was only fake when he tripped Grumblemon and froze him straight in the face which made Grumblemon's head hurt but it only worked for a couple seconds because his head was as hard as stone.

"You know you can't win. Why you still fight me," said Grumblemon.

"Because you're a little punk gnome and if me friends were here this would be a lot easier," said Thomas.

"Why you little piece of crap. I show you who's punk around here," said Grumblemon. Then he smacked his hammer onto Kumamon but missed but then he tripped over a rock and went face down in the ground. As soon as he was about to hit the ground a _howling laser_ hit Grumblemon straight in the chest and Grumblemon fell over not able to get up. Then moments later he left and the others didn't do anything because they didn't want to start up the fight again. Lobomon came up to Kumamon and asked if he was alright. They both reverted back into their human forms and Andrew and Thomas shook hands. Later John Alec and co. started coming out of the pushes.

"Great job Andrew but next time can I help with the fighting," said Guilmon.

"Sure buddy, anyway it's time to go back," said Charlene. They all left and minutes later they were at the rendezvous point.

"It's time to go back and we'll look for the spirit of wind tomorrow okay," said Harry. Everyone else agreed as the light outside started to dim and the others were ready. Everyone pointed there digivices up into the sky and the all left to back next time. Everyone returned home at their respectable ages except when the kids got back home the one who no one likes James Masterson came over for a visit.

"Hey guys I want you to meet two new people my dad Jerry and my best friend Calvin," said James.

"Who thought he had friends," thought everyone except for James and Calvin.

"My dad has the spirits of darkness and now he's going to give them to me, " said James.

"Oh no!" everyone thought except for Mark who said it loud enough for the apartment to hear.

"I meant oh no another hole in the window, when did this happen," said Mark trying to cover up his mistake. Everyone looked at him and even Jenny who gives you "the look" that's so bad it makes even the toughest and liers of kids spill the beans and it can act as a way of disappointment.

"I can easily tell that you don't want my son here in this group so I'm not giving it to him. Besides he's too much of a cry baby to be able to have the true power of darkness. Besides he's a bitch," said Jerry. This made James cry and everyone else laugh even Calvin.

"Calvin let me ask you something," said Jerry.

"Sure anything," said Calvin.

"What do you think of darkness. He could tell Calvin was nervous.

"I think that the darkness is evil but sometimes it can be good. Nothing is ever pure evil even the darkness," answered Calvin.

"Good enough for me," said Jerry," take the spirits of darkness." Jerry handed the D-tector to Calvin and it glowed for a little while then stopped.

"Am I good enough for this?" asked Calvin nervously.

"Yeah if you weren't the D-tector would've shocked you into next week and by the way there is a giant purple donkey out there you should whoop it's ass for me okay," said Jerry.

"Right!" said Calvin, "We've got this," said Calvin. The rest of them left leaving James to cry in Mark's apartment.

_Another digidestined and another digimon will they ever get a break. See you next time and please review_


	3. Downtown Disaster

Ch. 3 Downtown Disaster

**Disclaimer : I do not own the plot to Sword Art Online. I just used it for this story**

_(Review Ch 2 Andrew P.O.V)_

_We finally reach the digital world that we were kids but we let that slide past us. We split up to look find some others. Thomas, Michael, and Harry find Cade, Mark, J.T., and Jenny fighting with Vikarlyomon. Thomas, Michael, and Harry spirit evolve and took that pig down a peg. Later Devimon showed up and made a mess of things by resetting it to the time that we all first came here meaning no spirits or digivolvutions. We split to look for the spirits and it went along but special tools went to some of the digidestined who didn't have a spirit. We converged and left which is when the poser James stepped in with Jerry and his best friend Calvin stepped in. James said that we was getting the spirits of darkness of darkness but Jerry knew all along that he was giving the D-tector to Calvin which he did and the darkness accepted him. Jerry told James why with some hurtful slurs in the middle. This made James sad and he just sulked on the floor but that didn't change anything. That's a great way to raise your child._

(Cade P.O.V.)

They started to leave but then they were stopped by someone yelling at them to stop them Michelle walked right in front of them.

"Guys downtown in twenty miles away shouldn't we ask Mr. Masterson for a ride," said Michelle. I nodded in agreement but this is when I finally realized I was not Kumamon's body which got we worried. I wouldn't be able to help any but my angry thoughts were interrupted by Kumamon.

"I'm here still Cade but you'll have to spirit evolve with the D-tector like the rest of 'em alright," said Kumamon. Thank god or that would've been a disaster. Now what was Michelle talking about transportation maybe. Everyone ran the steps and we luckily saw Mr. Masterson walk into his 8 person Chevy Tahoe.

"Can we have a ride sir it's an emergency," said Calvin.

"Yeah I'm going downtown anyway I'm signing up for a job with the DSS, I think they'll like my green card a lot," gloated Jerry.

"The green card I've seen that before I found it on my desk and it helped me fusion into BeoWolfmon," said J.T.

"Yeah the powers of Serphymon are in this card and he gave we some of his power to make it so someday when it's the right time to fusion spirit evolve. It appears to you only as needed and as soon as you swipe it once it becomes part of your D-tector and you can fusion whenever," said Jerry, "well get in before this donkey destroys the city. We were able to fit the people who had spirits including me, J.T., and Calvin and then Jenny, Michelle and Palamon, and also George and Gomamon fit in. Sarah also fit in there with Piyomon also Justin squeezed in there with Tentamon. This left Jamie, Markel, John Alec, and Mark. Who shoved themselves in a Mercedes-Benz that he got with the money that Mom and Dad were saving him to go to college with. Mark looked worried as he sat in the driver's seat while 4 kids and 3 digimon fit in a 5 person car even though there was no room in the car for all 8 of them. Mark took Veemon and placed him the front while the others five did their best to fit perfectly like puzzle pieces. Jerry soon left and Mark him too downtown Miami.

***Jerry's Car***

Jerry was busy driving but then got an idea. He passed the green card to Calvin said," Take the green card Calvin and make sure you don't lose it alright." Calvin nodded and looked at everybody else who looked nervous. Especially George, Michelle, and Sarah because there digimon couldn't digivolve yet and they were about to face an Ultimate level digimon.

"We better spirit evolve now so we don't end up getting hurt trying to warm up," said Cade.

"Right," said J.T. and Calvin.

"Execute, Spirit evolution!" said the 3 of them and Kumamon, Agunimon, and Loweemon came out of the blue.

"Man it looks like Holloween in the back of my Tahoe but we should be there shortly only ten more minutes," said Jerry. Cade looked out the window and saw planes flying in and then he told Jerry to turn on the radio. The planes started shooting at the digimon believed to be known as Indramon and he didn't look happy that the military was shooting him like he was some sort of target for target practice. The radio started to blare as soon as we got onto the correct station.

"The military is working it's hardest to subdue the monster but will they ever learn for these types of things they need a monster to fight a monster not missiles. Whenever there is a monster the military tries and can't do anything so why don't they go back home and let those kids handle it. I know they try their best but there best is never good enough. Do you agree Diana?" said the anchorman.

"Yes I do Sean now for the traffic report," said Diana, " Will."

"Well in downtown Miami there is a monster there so I wouldn't go that way because there is a big purple ass I mean donkey outside our window hurting people for no reason. I suggest taking I-95 North the hell out of here," said Will.

"Dude we can't curse on the radio," said Diana.

"Oh shit, well back to the weather Hannah," said Will.

"It's partly cloudy outside with a 50% chance of snow wait snow!" said Hannah.

"Yeah snow I don't know why but go with it okay," said Sean.

"Yep snow coming right this way. Don't look at me like that TV viewers I'm not making this up," said Hannah. Jerry put the radio on mute because by the end of that lousy weather report we were there and Mark followed close behind.

"Can you tell us about how you became digidestined and your story I'm just curious," asked Justin.

"Fine it started like this, I'm only doing a summary alright don't ask for details," said Jerry, "here we go it started like this: One day on the first day of summer 1974 33 years ago when I was ten, all the kids in Miami except for ones without postal service got a letter saying they must go to the train station in one hour. A rushed while Michael left 45 minutes late and rushed over to the train station before the door closed. We all made it on time and none of us knew each other and at that time Michael and Thomas didn't know that they were brothers because Thomas was too shy to tell him. We made it and met up with Bokomon and Neemon who helped us with finding the legendary spirits. We found them but there was trouble in the real world but it was solved by us but they captures Thomas. We came back and the 4 evil legendary warriors came after us a bunch of times but we took their data. We met up with Sephrymon and Ophanimon who told us why we were here but Cherubimon was turned evil by a higher up evil force. Even with our beast spirits we couldn't win. Later, in the dark continent we found Kumamon but he was turned evil by Cherubimon and he could fusion but his fusion was interrupted by a virus so he was Icedevilmon and after many stand offs we couldn't save Thomas. Later, Mercurymon came back as Sakkukumon and trapped us in this other dimmension place. Michael meet up with Icedevilmon but with the help of Seraphymon's egg he could fusion evolve and then he took the darkness out of Thomas and then Thomas told Michael he was his brother and fainted. We beat Sakkakumon and went forward to later find Cherubimon. By this point we could all fusion evolve and we thought it would be easy but we were made into cream until Ophanimon gave Harry and Andrew a way to Unity evolve into EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. They beat Cheribumon but these guys called the _**LifeTakers**_ easily defeated Harry and Andrew. Soon we met up with Calvin's dad in the digital world who decided not to go when Ophanimon told them to leave and Angemon was there to protect him. He then wished he could help and with faith the crest of faith shined on his chest and he digivolved Angemon to MagnaAngemon and he got a D-tector so we welcomed him to the team. Later we finally beat the _**LifeTakers**_ but Lucemon had something different in mind and wanted to go to Miami but Harry and Andrew made Susanoomon and beat him but only his good was purified which didn't help and the evil side nearly destroyed Miami but he stopped him thanks to the digi-egg of Miracles that was being kept by Calvin's father letting them go on Paladin mode and beat Lucemon. 2 years later Calvin's father got into an accident when he was 16 years old finally able to drive. His body went missing so the 6 of us went to the digital world. As soon as we got there we were brought to the castle where Calvin's dad was being held and ShadowSephrymon took Calvin's data and he become a digi-egg which made MagnaAngemon really mad and digivolve into Sephrymon who beat ShadowSephrymon easily but he was still gone. We went to the primary village to see where Will(Calvin's dad) was when we got there an egg hatched and it was instantly a rookie known as V-mon. Soon some others become rookies instantly too like Guilmon, Renamon , Terriermon, Guardramon, and Leomon. Andrew was with Guilmon, Charlene with Renamon, Harry with Terriermon, Thomas with Guardromon, and I was with Leomon, and Michael got to be partners with V-mon. Michael soon realized that V-mon was actually Will and we was turned into a digimon because his human data was taken away. Someone else took it of ShadowSephrymon gave to Lucemon who wanted a round two. Susanoomon couldn't beat him he thought he was invincible but with the help of the 3 protectors Sephrymon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon we could DNA digivolve with our partners except for Michael and V-mon. Andrew become Gallantmon and the rest of us become MegaGorgomon, Sakuymon, Machinedramon and BanchoLeomon. We beat Lucemon in his first form but we didn't kill him and he came back stronger than ever but when Andrew spirit evolved in Gallantmon he become Gallantmon Paladin made and we gave up the rest of our strength to give Gallantmon one final Shield of the Just attack that wiped Lucemon Shadow lord made from the face of the earth and that was our end."

We got to the bridge by the time we finally got to the bridge leading in to downtown Miami. Then a giant shot that was fired from Indramon's horn that tore the bridge apart and made the others almost fall into the water but Cade turned into a sheet of ice and stopped everyone from falling and brought them back up to safety.

"Nice one Cade you really saved us again," said George."Now it's time to beat this donkey up from the ground up." The others ran to Indramon at great haste while the city was being evacuated.

"You dare defy me all powerful Indramom," said Indramon.

"All powerful my butt Indramon," said Jamie. This is when a glowing light came and a D-scanner replaced her D-tector and in her pocket was an evolution card.

"This could work you ready Agumon," said Jamie.

"Whenever you are Jamie," said Agumon. Jamie threw the card backwards then did a cartwheel into the card having it slide in perfectly.

"Digi-modify," Jamie said halfway through the cartwheel," digivolution activate." Agumon digivolved into Greymon no problem and soon Mark wanted to join in. Mark through his card like a boomerang and had it go through the D-scanner.

"Digi-modify... digivolution activate," said Mark. V-mon digivolved into XV-mon and now there were five digimon against one and there was no way they could stop them. Everyone used their attacks at once to try and get rid of him but there attacks were sucked in by the horn

"George look out," said Gomamon. Then George's D-tector was replaced with a D-scanner and a digivolution card was ready to be activate.

George took the card and he spun it around like he was some sort of sign spinner and said," Digi-modify... digivolution activate." Gomamon became Ikkakukmon and he was able to get George out of the blast radius of the attack before it hurt him.

"That was too close for comfort," said George nervously. Everyone looked back at Indramon ready to fight until the bitter end but Indramon looked amused when he saw all the champion level digimon against him. John Alec wished he could fight with us but Angemon sacrificed himself and there was nothing he could do. He still had faith in us though. 1 Ultimate against 6 champions shouldn't be that hard right. Everyone thought this would be a piece of cake but after a round of my _blizzard blaster_ attack did nothing and Agunimon's Pyro tornado only made him laugh harder than the chuckle he was doing when he first saw us really started to bother me.

"You guys are really good at this so why don't you fight 2 of us Ultimate's instead," said Indramon then another ultimate level digimon named Sandiramon came slithering out of the portal that magically appeared making the group worry even more.

"Ewh I never liked snakes," taunted Greymon.

"Why you insssssolent... no bother I'll just make your death long and mortifying for all your little friendssss to hear," hissed Sandrimon. This made Michelle a little queasy as I looked at John Alec wondering what it feels like not being able to help. He sat next to Jerry and tried to make John Alec feel better but I hope he's alright.

(John Alec P.O.V)

I hate not being able to help it's like waiting out here on the side doing nothing just like Jenny who is powerless without the wind spirit and Jerry who gave the spirit of darkness to Calvin instead of his own son. I started to cry a little and the faith was started to fade away but I couldn't stop believing that one day Angemon will come back and I will finally be able to help again. This little speech in my mind gave the courage to cheer on my friends.

"John Alec use my fractal code and make it a part of you," said a voice in my head.

"Who is that Angemon is that you," said John Alec in his head. As soon as he said that Loweemon crashed down from Indramon's horn of desolation attack," can you make it so that I can help."

"Yes I can swipe the code on the D-tector just like Cade and J.T. do honest it'll let you be closer to me than you ever think," said Angemon, "I have to go but I'm always in your heart and your always in mine good luck." Then he left my mind and I had to test it out. I took out my hand after taking in Angemon's fractal code that I carried with me 24/7 in case I might need it and a ring of data surrounded my hand which got Jerry and Jenny's attention.

"Use Angemon John Alec, it might be the others only hope," said Jerry. The 2 evil digimon aren't working up a sweat meaning they need my help.

"Here we go! Execute! H to D evolution," I said . After a couple seconds I couldn't believe my mind that I was actually Angemon, now I could actually help. I used a hand of fate attack on Sandrimon which Justin copied in his book and did the same thing to Indramon.

"Blasssssst it. Where did Angemon come from?" asked Sandrimon.

"I don't know but we were winning," said Indramon.

"Now it's time for you two to leave here and never return," I said in the noblest voice that I could. I then used a hand of fate on both of them and then I used one of Thomas' blue disks to finally get rid of the two ultimate's. I reverted back and everyone else did too but I was very weary but then I fainted...

I woke up in Mark's apartment with everybody even Michael, Andrew , Thomas, Harry, and Charlene. They congratulated me on a job well done and how it couldn't have been done without me. I was a little embarrassed but I thanked them anyway and I told them they helped too. They insisted that I was the one that helped the most which really raised my self confidence a lot since when Angemon left.

"Guys there is a party going on at your guys school and you've been officially invited to come over. You should have a look see maybe there'll be someone you know," said Mark.

"Mark and I can chaperone if you guys won't us too since we are now legal adults," said J.T.

"Sure why not, there won't be two digimon attacks in one day nothing could go wrong," said Jamie.

"I vote we go. We need to lift some stress before we go in for real and hunt down evil," said Markel.

"Once again I agree with Markel has the best idea," said George.

"I'm in!" said Michelle. The others and I agreed so at 8 o'clock we decided to go to the back to school party that was being thrown at the school by a mystery person. It was odd to me though, who would set up a party in school not usually where you have a party. It's also Friday and most of these events happen on Saturday. Maybe I'm just being paranoid so I should just go. Jamie is right we shouldn't worry but I should bring my D-tector just in case. Cade knew that he should be worried too because I saw him put his D-tector in his pocket probably thanks to Kumamon or me since we all know Cade isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He does get A and B's but he still gets the occasional C in Language Arts because he blamed it on his teacher.

****8 o'clock****

Well we are here now so we might as well have some fun. Cade looked around at the school that he going to since we were going to 8th grade and the grade went from 8th to 12th at the new school we were going to. We walked in together and there was everybody we know from Jamie's best friend Kate Allslayer who is a digidestined but wasn't really part our group since we never asked her to join but I think that Jamie will at this dance. Markel's friend John Feyit was also here but he wasn't a digidestined though we knew about digimon and about how Markel was digidestined but he's shut up about it since he's really good at secrets for now. We walked in and they met us at the door but we didn't know that John and Kate were actually dating which made the area a little awkward but it was okay since they off the topic quickly and just started dancing in the middle. Me and Cade walked over to the punch bowl and George followed along with Mark while J.T. went over to the bathroom and Sarah, Michelle, and Justin went to look for other friends from last year.

"Something is wrong here I have a gut feeling for these things that something is odd about this dance thats off other than this 90's music they are playing in the background," said George.

"Yeah let me check the map, and it seems that there are 11 dots on the screen and one stationary red dot that keeps moving around like a wild thing," said Mark which really freaked out George.

"Damn we have to tell the others to be on guard but we didn't bring any of our digimon to a big place with a lot of people like this," said George.

"Your right but the only people who could help are Cade, maybe Kate if we are lucky, J.T., and I," I said.

"Your right but we must not worry, if there really is an enemy they might be able to sense our fear and worry," said Mark. Mark walked over nonchalantly towards J.T. who just came out of the bathroom. I could see J.T. look a little worried as Mark walked up to him weirdly like he's got ants in his pants. J.T. came back to us with Mark and J.T. didn't seem like there was something strange in the area but when he confirmed that everybody in the room left except for the whole gang Kate and John who just stared. It was MegaSeadramon back for round like 5 since we beat him. He must've dedigivolved thanks to the reset button but it still seems that he remembers us a lot. An attack was used and it hit the bleachers and nearly cut off John's head but he didn't seem worried until Kate fainted right next to him. I thought it was time to do something and of course I was right again.

"Execute H to D evolution," I said as light went around me transforming me into Angemon and soon Agunimon, and Kumamon came in to help but 3 champions against an Ultimate might be a little rough on us especially in an enclosed area but if the building is destroyed no school in 3 days right but I knew that wouldn't be fair to the people who actually _like_ school. A used a _hand of fate_ attack that hit on target but it seemed it did nothing.

"John Alec MegaSeadramon isn't a virus type the _hand of fate_ will do a lot less damage," said Kate.

"Yeah what she said," said John which made Markel laugh. Kumamon used crystal breeze but was easily able to break free of the attack but MegaSeadramon was off guard when Agunimon used his pyro darts which had little or no effect to him which upset the others a lot. What were we going to do since nothing was working. I went on the offensive and used my angel staff which looked liked it hurt him for about 3 seconds until he just swatted me off like a bug with his tail and made me run into the already messed up bleachers that were misplaced on the north side of the gym. I could tell this hurt me best friend and he used his blizzard blaster together with the pyro tornado but it still didn't help at all and they were completely powerless.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Hey this is time a miracle happens so let's hope that we can make it happen alright," said Markel.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help," said Markel. MegaSeadramon must've been tired with our conversation so he decided to lightning spear Markel in the face but he easily dodged with all of his hair intact.

"Dude you almost hit he," said Markel.

"That's what I was aiming for now for your friend just standing behind me like a statue," said MegaSeadramon. He used another lightning spear attack but then a hammer came out of nowhere and George grabbed it like was an instinct and deflected the attack right back at MegaSeadramon. Hey it looks like George is Thor and he got a magical hammer but how can he carry that thing with one hand it looks like it weighs a billion pounds and he's one of the weakest in the group next to the girls. If I said that to Jamie I would've been punched in the face so hard that I wouldn't be up until school starts.

"Hey man that's a Zudomon's hammer only Zudomon can carry that so how come some jacked up kid got to carry a 50 pound hammer," said MegaSeadramon.

"Because I'm a digidestined man and I can whoop evil like you in my sleep," said George then just like a digimon he was able to use Vulcan's Hammer and shock the crap out of MegaSeadramon and then he just disappeared. He made it look easier than it really was and that was when everybody ran up to George and tried to carry the hammer but when I took it I fell face first into the ground but then fell through the gym floor but I was still Angemon so I could fly back up before I hit the ground. This surprised everybody even George which made him feel pretty special about himself and he smiled but before he could finish laughing his mom and dad walked in and asked if he was alright. George wasn't able to hide the hammer but George's dad took it and played with it like it was some sort of paper weight. He looked depressed for some reason and his mom started which told me that bad news was coming down. This is always how my dad and mom look when they tell me something I'm not going to like.

"Son this took a little while to actually tell you this but you're not human," said George's mom.

"Wait a minute we just stepped off the crazy train 5 seconds ago and now we're on the crazier train. What do mean by he's not _human,_" said Mark.

"We are saying that we aren't human either but we are actually both Vikemon," said George's dad. The changed into there real forms which nearly broke the ceiling of the gym more than it already was.

"Hold the phone: Vikemon + Vikemon doesn't equal a human," said John a little worried if his parent's were actually digimon would he creep put to like George.

"Yeah it doesn't but he's not in his true form right now, he's really was a cute Gomamon but Ophanimon gave us this crystal that makes us and George human because he was destined to be the bearer of the crest of reliability but he couldn't do that as a digimon," said George's dad.

"So if I wasn't human I couldn't accept the crest so Ophanimon made me human," said George.

"Bingo! you got it but now we have to go but you can easily be your true form just like little Cade here becomes the spirit of ice," said George's mom pinching Cade's cheek's making them a bright red but it's hard to see with all the fur in the way. George's parents left leaving a stunned George behind still unblinking which made us worried for a little while so Cade started staring at him for no reason but after 10 minutes it was getting serious and Cade had already lost 5 times so it wasn't looking to well.

"George buddy wake up you shouldn't be starring for that long you could hurt your eyes," said Gomamon walking through the door which was weird.

"Dude did anybody see you," said Cade.

"I don't think so most like likely not," said Gomamon," George it's me Gomamon come on wake up please don't be like this."

George finally came to his senses and he woke up from his day dream and asked how Gomamon got here. Gomamon didn't explain that very well then he ended off the whole George is a digimon conversation by saying that he was George's brother which made George go into shock and then he fainted and he woke up at his house at 4 in the morning and then went back to sleep. But before he did he said something to himself so that he wouldn't wake up his brother," Weirdest plot twist ever."

****The next morning****

"I thought that to pass these two days along we could play some Swords & Magic 3 it should very fun you know how we can actually go into the world thanks to our digivices and you know it might be cool to be in a video game," said Justin.

"This is a guys thing," said Markel but then Jamie looked a little pissed off but then Markel quickly cleared it up by throwing Jamie's name in there last.

"Sure what do we have to lose," I said. We all decided to go into this game together except for Michelle, Kate, and Sarah so it was Cade, Jamie, Mark, Markel, George, J.T., Justin, John, Calvin, and me and then I just noticed that there were a lot of people whose name starts with "J". When we went into the game Jamie forgot something she wouldn't tell us what but there was no log out or shut down button it wasn't there. As soon as we all noticed a black cloud appeared from the sky and out came our old pal Cherubimon unpurifyed as usual and all black and green and other colors on his body we don't care about.

"Hello children of this digital world if you kill any of the following players here," started Cherubimon of course all of the names were of us except for John," you gain double experience for life and all of your other characters happy hunting."

"Wait you overgrown piece of black worthless space you aren't getting away with any of this," said Jamie.

"Triple for life if you kill the girl," said Cherubimon.

"Oh shit this isn't good at all," said Jamie.

"Well we know that we have to beat the game and defeat Cherubimon to get out most likely only this time we are being chased by people other than digimon," I said trying to stay positive.

"Well I also know one thing," said Cade.

"What would that be?" asked Justin.

"This went from okay to worse in only 1 minute we're getting good at this," said Cade.

"We wanted good news you dumbass," said Mark.

"Well I have nothing for you Mark this time," said Cade..

"This is not good guys we should execute plan A," said J.T.

"What's plan A," I said, "please be something that is not _charge in _ or _blow them up with a bazooka_."

"Run!" said J.T.

_The guys have gotten themselves into another mess but can they get out of it._

_Please Review_


	4. New Ways to Digivolve

Ch. 4 New Ways to Digivolve

(Ch 3 Review/ George P.O.V.)

_We went to straight to the enemy to fight while Jerry talked about his life as a digidestined. We were losing at first but then John Alec somehow digivolved into Angemon and defeated those two evil jerks. We decided to take a break from the monster hunting and go to a party but then our buddy MegaSeadramon came and we were losing again but then Volcan's hammer came to me and I smashed it on the ground hard and we won but soon afterwards my parents came in telling me I'm a digimon then Gomamon barged in somehow not noticed and said that I was his brother which made my nerves collapse and I fainted but then some of us got trapped in this video game unable to get out thanks to Cherubimon._

George P.O.V.

"George wake up it's like you're having a bad dream or something please wake up it's been 2 days," said someone as I try to get up.

"Wake up sleepy head it's to go to school!" yelled to most likely Gomamon.

"Really it is I've only been out for a night," I said frustrated.

"No you've been out since Saturday and now it's Monday so wake up and leave before mom and dad get even more worried," said George. I rushed out the door and left as soon as I could leaving me with twenty minutes left and I had to drive in the traffic but somehow Gomamon sneaked into my backpack and nearly startled me driving us almost off course making another car swerve out of control making a 3 car pileup behind us. Luckily everybody was alright.

"Dude you nearly killed like 8 people you scared me," I said.

"Sorry George I guess I got carried away," said Gomamon.

"It's alright but someone or those guys right now really hate our guts so let's keep going and not worry about them okay. If I get in trouble with the law for this or get my drivers license revoked I'll replace it with a license to bear arms and the arms are going towards your head," I said.

"But George you already have arms, I don't think you need a license to have those do you," said Gomamon.

" I mean a gun, Gomamon okay now look we are here and everybody else is waiting so let's get out," I said, "get in the backpack alright and don't come out unless I say so or I'll shove you in my new pristine 3' by 4' locker that can barely hold a textbook." Gomamon got in as instructed then I got out of the car. Two 8th graders walked by our 8th - 12th grade school and said, " Did you hear about that 3 car pileup on the interstate."

"Yeah I did and now it's a six car pileup. The d-bag who did that should be ashamed," said the other 8th grader.

"I hear we goes to this school his car was presumed to be red and have the name of our school posted on a bumper sticker in the back of his car," said the first one. Then they left not even looking at my red car with a bumper sticker that says "Blake Hill High School" on the back.

"George," said someone coming up next to me it was Cade and John Alec, "we've missed you so much we were worried." They weren't disgusted at me for being a digimon, they are true friends.

"Did you hear about the now 10 car pileup on the interstate it's terrible, they are thinking about delaying school until 30 minutes after the pileup clears," said John Alec. How the hell did it become a ten car pileup so fast it's only been like 10 minutes why aren't people stopping.

"Anyway my sister and Markel decided to take a car out and now they are stuck in traffic," said Cade.

Jamie P.O.V

"Why the hell does this always happen when I drive a car. Heck I wasn't even the cause of it this time," I said sadly.

"It's okay babe," said Markel.

"No it fucking isn't alright now we are going to be late for school," I said.

"Son of a bitch," said Markel.

George P.O.V

"The car was a red car with a bumper sticker with our school from wait a minute you caused it didn't you, George," said John Alec.

"Yeah sorry Gomamon scared me while I was driving and it was only a 3 car like 12 minutes ago why aren't the people stopping I mean really it's not that hard to see 10 cars," I said

"Well now we can't tell on the person who did it so can you show us around the school so we know where our classes are?" asked Cade.

"Sure I guess school probably won't start for a while so let's go shall we," said George. My phone started to ring and I picked it up it was Justin and Jamie was on the other line.

"Hey Justin what's the issue and hi how are you," I answered.

"Fine and there is a digimon in the school but we don't know where it is, there already was a sighting of a monster near the now 12 car pileup so you guys should go over there and help. Jamie and Markel are already there," said Justin.

"I'll see if I can," I answered. Justin hung up and I was left with Cade and John Alec ready to tour the school until a boy the same age accidentally walks into Cade.

"Hey watch where you're going, hey it's you are you ready for your first beating Cade," said the boy angrily at Cade.

"Not really no. You've been bulling me since 4th grade can't you leave me alone," said Cade.

"No it's too fun messing with you and how short and helpless you are," said the boy.

"Fine Sampson do your worst but you can't beat me because I'm better than you," said Cade.

"Wait who is Sampson?" I asked John Alec.

"Sampson was our friend in school at third grade but after 4th grade he started bullying Cade and we sort of torn apart," said John Alec.

Sampson went for the punch but Cade quickly dodged and moved to the side. These blows were continuous until Cade was hit in the stomach by Sampson but Cade wasn't fazed and he uppercutted Sampson in the chin which made him fall backwards then he got back up with haste. Something weird after that happened that sealed what was going on here was wrong.

"You will fall digidestined and the rest of your friends will too," said Sampson in a deeper more evil tone which scared Cade and John Alec a little. Afterwards, Sampson became Goamon and he attacked Cade at full speed with a _speed bash_ attack that made him fall back into the wall and caused to form a crack in it which made Cade start to bleed on his back some.

"Cherubimon get out of Sampson's body," said Cade.

"Wait aren't you confused on how Sampson is a digimon?" I asked John Alec.

"He's kind of like you George I guess except half and half I guess I didn't know he was some sort of hybrid," said John Alec.

"I sneaked my way into Sampson Feyit's body 4 years ago to get revenge on you for killing me. You know that hurt right?" said Cherubimon.

"Oh shut up you big baby it only hurt for a couple of seconds," said Cade. Then he spirit evolved into Kumamon and they started hand to hand combat which took a while. Sampson uppercutted Cade but he blocked and then Cade went straight for the stomach and he connected and hit Sampson back but he quickly recuperated and hit Cade upward high in the air but Cade was able to get Sampson back down when he tried to come up and finish him.

"You are about to figure out why they call me the spirit of ice," said Cade. Then he used crystal breeze on Sampson freezing him and then he was able to get out quickly and used double backhand on Cade making him brush backwards but then while he was moving back Cade used his blizzard blaster attack making Sampson move back but then something even weirder than what happened 2 minutes started.

"Sorry but you can't hurt others anymore Cherubimon your just a mean person and I can't allow that anymore," said the real Sampson trying to break from Cherubimon.

"You insolent human shut up so I can kill your friend," said Cherubimon.

"Never I know one thing and that is can't hurt others so leave me alone," said Sampson. Then a white light came around Sampson and the darkness came out of Sampson's body and it left being terrified by the light. Sampson was still a Gaomon though so could he be just like me a hybrid digimon or something like that. I'm happy I'm not alone with this whole being an actual digimon thing but does that mean John is a digimon too. I dropped it and decided to take care of Sampson before he gets any worse or even if Cherubimon tries the same thing again.

"Sampson wake up are you okay?" asked Cade and John Alec worried. Sampson woke up a couple seconds later and Sampson gave a thumbs up.

"I'm alright Cade and just call me Sam alright," said Sam, "wait a minute what happened to you you're a digimon just like me."

"Yeah I know all about digimon so I'm not really freaked out you're a Goamon so don't worry," said Cade. Cade and Sam both became human again and started catching up with each other. Justin called me again and this time he sounded urgent.

"George go quick to I-95 there is a digimon over there and it looks like the one at the school has been neutralized so you should go check it out the rest of us are already there," said Justin.

"Right we'll be there," said George then Justin hung up and I turned to the other three, " guys we have to go to I-95 the others need our help and we can help so let's go." The others followed me into the car and we left in a hurry going at 50 mph in a 3 mph zone but we got to I-95 in an amazing time just before everybody puked after we had a spinout into the fight.

"You came just in time George we need your help and you guys too," said Mark.

"Hey we can do something too you know," said John Alec, "wait who are we fighting exactly?"

"Don't you see the giant mammoth rampaging here I hope you can see that please say you do or am I just crazy," said Markel. Cade became Kumamon and John Alec became Angemon to help Greymon, Ikkakumon, Agunimon, and Loweemon. They all attacked at once and even I threw in the Vulcan's hammer but because of that stupid eye he knew what was going to happen and he swatted everybody else down but Jamie had a different plan as she took out a missile launcher from the bag and he shot Mammothmon but it only made him fall over and get back up with minor injuries. Angemon and Kumamon attacked together to form an attack but Mammothmon considering how slow and fat he was dodged it easily and it nearly tore up the highway. Mammothmon than he used his _freezing breath_ attack on everybody and the froze except for Kumamon and Agunimon how freed the rest from the ice but it was too late to save Greymon and he was skewered by Mammothmon's t_usk crusher _attack making Greymon go back to being Agumon which made Jamie a little pissed off. Jamie ran up to the Mammothmon and punched it in the face but something different happened other than Jamie pulling her hand back in pain. A data stream the color of the crest of courage which is orange flowed in her hand and then her digivice become a box like shape and had a blank green screen but it was like she knew exactly what to do.

"DNA," she said then did a cartwheel and pressed her hand on the digivice, "charge!". Agumon wasn't just Greymon he was Geogreymon but he still champion level and we might not be able to win still until John stood up finally and decided to not stand back and he took out a digivice that looked just like Jamie's new one.

"Biohybrid DNA," he said doing a pin drop then a complete back flip then knelt on the ground pressing his hand covered in blue data stream, " full charge!" He became MachGaogamon and he used a _howling blast_ attack that knocked Mammothmon down and then John took Mammothmon and swung him around by his tail and his data went away just like the others.

"Wow John I never knew you had it in you to do that," said Markel. John went back to normal and high-fived Markel and then they all left and started going to school which started soon after they arrived at 1:00 and it was time to eat lunch anyway so we did and somehow there were still buses and cars behind traffic so they decided to cancel school. Who would've thought a major accident Gomamon caused could make it people don't learn a lesson. Well I did it that's all that matters. Out from the fog that mysteriously came from nowhere came James Masterson coughing but something was different about him now it seems something wrong with him or an evil has crawled up inside.

"Poor Mammothmon you were a good servant towards the Cause but you still lost," said James. A digi-egg formed underneath where Mammothmon died and James smashed it making the data become permanently deleted. This angered Jamie as she ran up to James and he punched him in the face and the orange data stream appeared but that was only supposed to come when Jamie attacked a digimon so how come it worked then. Even so it was like James felt nothing but he was a weak kid that punch should've knocked him sky high. Jamie was just surprised as me when James just lightly swatted his hand at Jamie and she was blown into Cade who was ten feet away and they blew back another 20 falling and rolling on the ground. This didn't hurt Cade since he was still Kumamon but Jamie was injured and her leg started bleeding.

"Hasn't anyone told you not to hit a lady," said Michelle.

"I don't care what happens to her because I'm co- assistant-leader the Cause and our goal is to rule both worlds," said James, "and if someone is insignificant they perish."

"That's a little uncalled for James sure you've had rough times but still that doesn't mean you have to join a league of super villains right?" said John. James pushed the air and tried to send John far away but John stood his ground easily while everyone else was pushed back.

"You're biohybrid too aren't you John well I'm not surprised your dad did lead the DSS until you know we took him away prisoner yesterday," said James inquisitively.

"You took my father wow your more than a kid with issues after all," said John nonchalantly making James angry.

"I'll show you power then," said James. James then took out a digivice that looked like John and Jamie's and said, " Biohybrid DNA... Full Charge to Dynasmon." James was now one out of two LifeTakers he was talking about in the car. Everyone was a little frightened.

"I lead the sigma(Ʃ) division along with my partner Crusadermon in order to make sure that the humans know that we are the boss. Sigma is only the 3rd strongest party-," started James.

"Hold it right there!" said someone as a van appeared from the side of I-95 and it was Michael, Andrew, Harry, Thomas, Jerry, and Charlene along with Guilmon and Terreirmon.

"Dynasmon what are you doing here do I have to kill you again," said Andrew.

"It's me James and I lead the-" started James.

"We know we've been spying on you that's why we are wearing the spy gear," said Jerry, "but James why would you do this it's highly like you but still it's not necessary."

"To bad," said Dynasmon as he pulled out a device and pushed the button and the ground beneath us crumbled and we were pulled back into the digital world and the ground closed above us so we couldn't get out

"I knew I should've stayed at school," I thought to myself.

We were all together in the same place except for the forest we landed in the desert and all of us were there let me count: Cade, Jamie, Mark, John Alec, Markel, me, Sarah, Michelle, Justin, J.T., John, Michael, Andrew, Harry, Thomas, Jerry, Charlene, Calvin, and Jenny. Nineteen is a lot of people to keep track of plus digimon.

"Guys we need to split up and defeat these five groups but one group will only have 3 people since we don't have an even number," I said.

"What I was thinking," said Markel.

"I think I know what these groups are consisted of. In this one game I played they used Greek symbols to determine the power level which went like this: alpha(α), beta(β),gamma(γ),sigma(Σ), and omega(Ω). This is the order in which they follow in. The leaders are what we fought before and the difficulty is but the main antagonist we've fought are Dynasmon and Crusadermon, Cherubimon, Apocoylomon, and Lucemon but who is the fifth?" said J.T.

"That would be Belphemon which was fought 20 years ago just when you were born by 4 different digidestined containing the digivices that John and Jamie had," said Jerry.

"So we have to assign these guys by difficulty so we know who to send where?" said John Alec.

"Yep so what do you think?" asked J.T.

"Lucemon is Omega for sure, then most likely Belphemon for gamma, Dynasmon and Crusadermon for sigma, Apocolylomon for beta, then Cherubimon in alpha," said Andrew.

"I'll go with it and the team with three is the alpha team," said Jamie.

"Me, Sarah, and Michelle will go alpha since we can't really do anything accept one of us can Mega so we'll go over," I said.

"Anyone with a spirit must go to Omega since the spirits must combine to defeat him so that's Jenny, Cade, Calvin, J.T., Andrew, and Michael but that is two too many so the people with spirits and partners give your spirits into fire and light so Michael give thunder to Cade but light can't leave so Michael give thunder to Andrew making it so Cade, Calvin, Andrew, Jenny, and J.T. will make this trip making it so Beta also has three too," said Charlene.

"John, Jamie, Mark, and Markel go sigma," said Jerry.

Harry, Charlene, Thomas and Jerry for gamma," said Andrew.

"Justin, John Alec, and Michael go beta alright we'll leave our separate ways tomorrow but the sigma team must go back to the human world and tell us if any other of the teams end up over in the human world too," I said, "Just call our team the **Alpha Annihilators**."

"So I guess we are the **Beta Bashers**," said Justin.

"We can be the **Sigma Squashers**," said Mark.

"The **Gamma Gashers**," said Thomas.

"Our team is the **Omega Obliterators**," said Cade.

"It's settled then we leave our separate ways north, south, east, and west while the **Sigma Squashers** go back to the human world," said Andrew.

"Great then let's go you guys!" said Mark.

California 8:00 a.m. PST

Everyone was asleep until the TV came on immediately and someone stormed into the room. Something fell on top of my head and of course it was my younger brothers Falcomon that sleeps on the top bunk and fell all over me. Why was the TV on anyway who walked into the room.

"Wake up you guys something is wrong here there are black towers and digimon sparking up all over the place come see," said Sophie my best friend but I wondered how she got in here. I looked at the broadcast on the TV.

"Mysterious black towers spring everywhere which is weird and all of this is weird so how is the weather," said the anchorman until I turned off the TV and went straight over and got dressed along with me brother.

"What's the rush Darren?" said Sophie.

"We all have family in Miami and since us and our cousin's are the only ones that can stop the digimon so it looks like we are going on a world tour you always wanted," I said adventurously.

"But we'll need Imperialdramon to go that fast so we'll meet up with Mark and the others but now let's hurry and get Mary and Joseph," said Sophie. We ran out the door and left without even telling mom we were going to save the world again.

Miami 8: 30 p.m.

"Jamie what is this thing here it looks like a giant black pencil and there are digimon around it so we have to destroy it right we can't digivolve you'll have to use that brute strength of yours to destroy it," said Mark. Jamie knew exactly what to do well not really she just charged in there and luckily no one was quick enough to stop her and she knocked the tower down easily no it was time to kick it into high gear.

"Let's use the crest of leadership Gabumon," I said.

"Right...Gabumon digivolve to WereGarurumon," said WereGarurumon taking down a Mammothmon with his best shots. Jamie had the thing that we learned 3 hours ago was called the DNA Charge and with the help of the crest of courage Agumon could digivolve to the ultimate.

"DNA...Full charge," said Jamie forcefully having her orange colored hand hit the thing we call the DNA digivice since it uses DNA to make you digivolve.

"Agumon warp digivolve to... RizeGreymon," said RizeGreymon and then with MachGaogamon and Magnamon added to the mix we were a pretty good team but it was still 10 against 4 and it was still going to be hard to do until the luckiest thing just happen. It was Stingmon and Mark's cousin along with their gang of Ravemon, Rosemon, MagnaAngemon, and Cyberdramon. This made 9 against 10 but we had mega on our side and there was about to be 1 more.

"Ready you guys DNA digivolve," said Mark and Darren. Nothing happened though and it must be thanks to the reset button which is annoying me a little more than it already did.

"You'll have to find a different way to do it Mark the reset button made it so you weren't in sync with Darren anymore," I said. The others kept fighting and 2 ganged up on Cyberdramon making it hard for him to fight back.

"Here Darren you use the digi-egg of Miracles and I'll just have to find a different way to get to Ultimate," said Mark. The digi-egg of Miracles started to glow so I guess a miracle started to happen and Mark's D-Scanner got new buttons on it labeled Track 1 and Track 2.

"Alright this is new," said Mark," but never mind that it's time to see what track 2 is all about and if we use track 2 I'm sure we'll win." The crest of determination started to glow forcefully then he used the new card that mysteriously appeared in his pocket .

"Digi-modify...Digivolution track 2 activate!" said Mark doing the usual pose.

"V-mon digivolve to...Veedramon, Veedramon digivolve to...AeroVeedramon," said V-mon as he digivolved to the ultimate level without the need of Darren. This could spark a new breakthrough even higher than DNA digivolving and Biomerging combined. It was epic. Mark and everyone looked surprised even me but the thing is AeroVeedramon was ready to fight but Stingmon had to use the golden digi-egg first.

"Golden armor energize," said Darren but instead of the golden armor listening to his commands his digivice also was upgrading so that Stingmon could reach the Ultimate without the need to use the digi-egg of miracles.

"Alright Stingmon let's hope that this works for me as much as it worked for Mark," said Darren, "Digi-modify...Track 2 digivolution activate."

"Stingmon digivolve to...JewelBeemon," said Stingmon as he digivolved and now that he had a few more Ultimate level digimon on our side we were after sometime able to defeat the ten other digimon ad thanks to the red tipped arrows Jamie just invented we were able to send all the digimon back to the Digital World and the gate was sealed once and for all with the golden light from the digivices.

"That was amazing V-mon you were a winner out there," said Mark spinning around with V-mon like he was a few days short from being 10 years hold.

"Thanks Mark that really means a lot but the others helped too we couldn't do it with them. Isn't that right Mark?" said V-mon

"You sure are right but now it's close to 9 : 30 and we should head over to New York because these black towers and digimon seem to like large cities," said Darren's brother Jack.

"Yeah you guys think you can digivolve again-" said Mark.

"Wait up!" said Kate who was screaming behind us. She started to breathe heavily when she stopped, "Where is the black tower, pencil thing that was here did we miss the might again."

"Yeah I think we did," said Angewomon.

"Son of a burnt biscuit next time we'll be ready though so I'm coming with you guys if that's alright," said Kate.

"Sure the more digidestined the merrier right," said Agumon. So the others digivolved accept for me and Gabumon who had to ride on RizeGreymon's shoulders since we couldn't fly unless Gabumon digivolved to the mega level which made me hate Devilmon even more than I already did. I hope that we got to see New York soon and I hope everyone there is okay. Before, we knew it though after some complaining from flying for 3 hours straight we made it to New York City in central park where already there were a couple of kids with their digimon but they didn't look like they were even from America it looked like Palmon who was partnered with Michelle and V-mon who was right with Mark over there flying next to me but Michelle was with George and Sarah helping defeat the Alpha section which reminds me if Sigma was planning these towers and they needed us to be out of the human world in order for their plan to be a success. I also saw one other kid there and I've met him before his name was Michael and I've seen him in my class before our family moved to Miami. I wanted to meet him since I just realized they were digidestined and a Betamon was on Michael shoulder so I motioned everybody to fall back and we would meet with the others that are down there. After landing I ran up to Michael not noticing that we were actually half a mile away and I sprinted to reach him. Michael looked I little confused at first until I got closer to him and he realized it was me and there was a large high five.

"Dude long time no see so you plan on saving the world again," said Michael.

"Who is he exactly?" asked the girl, "and ask him if he is single."

"Markel this is Mimi," said Michael.

"Hey Mimi but I'm sorry to say this but I'm dating actually and it's been over a year," I said braking the news to her. It seemed like he was about to cry until Jamie, Mark, and John along with the others came.

"Sorry Michael this is my girlfriend Jamie, my friend John, my girlfriends brother Mark, Jack, Darren, Sophie, Mary, and Joseph. Yes we are all digidestined even though John here doesn't have a partner." I said.

"Hey I'm my own partner so let me just see one of those black towers and I'll take em' out in one punch but I'll need Jamie's help of course," said John.

"Yeah you will there's one now let's get it out of the way you ready John," said Jamie. Jamie took a power punch at the black tower and it quickly fell over and disintegrated with ease which made all the digimon around it mad.

"We've got company, let me show you three why I'm my own partner. Biohybrid DNA full charge...MachGoagamon," said John. The three of the others Michael, Mimi, and the kid named Davis looked surprised.

"Let's show em' what we got Darren," said Mark.

"Digi-modify...Track 2 digivolution activate," said Mark and Darren then Mark's crest of determination started a glow.

"V-mon digivolve to...AeroVeedramon," said V-mon.

"Wormmon digivolve to...JewelBeemon," said Wormmon.

"Our turn, DNA full charge. Agumon digivolve to ...RizeGreymon." said Jamie and Agumon.

"Gabumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon," said Gabumon.

"DNA charge overload...Falcomon warp digivolve to...Ravemon," said Jack then Falcomon.

"DNA charge overload...Lalomon warp digivolve to...Rosemon," said Sophie then Lalomon

"Patamon digivolve to... MagnaAngemon," said Patamon.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewoman," said Gatomon.

"Monodramon digivolve to...Cyberdramon," said Monodramon.

"Alright let's show these guys what we got," said Jamie and Markel. Everyone charged in hoping they could save New York city from the attack against the digimon.

_Can we actually defeat all 30 of these Ultimate and Mega level digimon alone? We'll wait and see in the next Digimon Adventure 02 :A Different Story._

_**Review please!**_


	5. East Side Story

Ch 5. East Side Story

Review Ch. 4 (Jamie P.O.V.)

_George was out for two days having a dream about some of us being trapped in a video game and then when he woke up George created an accident which later became a 20 car pile-up but Cade, John Alec, and him got there on time while I was stuck in traffic. Sampson Cade's ex-friend decided to try and beat him up again but this time Cade was winning until Sampson became Gaomon and pushed Cade aside but Cade spirit evolved and Sampson was able to conquer Cherubimon and then Sampson reunited with Cade and John Alec once again. In I-95 though a Mammothmon was on the loose and I was able to DNA digivolve Agumon to GeoGreymon but it still wasn't enough. This is when John decided to share his secret that he was a biohybrid Gaomon who could digivolve to Ultimate and he defeated the Mammothmon. The Mammothmon was actually working for James Masterson who was actually Dynasmon and then he sent us all to the digital world. We all went our separate ways and back home we found something that was like a dark tower. When I knocked it down 10 digimon went ballistic and attacked us but luckily Darren, Jack, Mary, Joseph, and Sophie came to our rescue. Sadly Mark and Darrren couldn't DNA digivolve but the digi-egg of Miracles heard there call and they were able to Track 2 digivolve into AeroVeedramon and JewelBeemon. Then we sealed the Miami gate. Kate came along and we went to New York City. Markel met up with his old friend Michael who was a digidestined and two other kids named Mimi and Davis. With the 13 of us against 30 Ultimate level digimon we don't know how we are going to do this._

Jamie P.O.V.

Thirteen to 30 isn't really a fair fight but I can fight with my back of infinite weapons and red arrows that will send the digimon back home or I have blue arrows that kill them off which is a little mean but it may have to happen. I know it seems that I'm overpowered you know with Agumon the DNA charge and the bag of infinite weapons but I'm not because there are 30 digimon with claws and lasers pointed straight at me which I knew had to be under the unfair list. Anyway I started fist fighting everyone there and was even able to take down a Mammothmon down without John which was really surprising considering that he is a 2-ton elephant with armor while I'm a 125 lb. 5' 6" girl with a power punch. I sent him back to the digital world and luckily we weren't having the problem that we were having while fighting Vikarlymon and that seemed like a long time ago but it has only been about 4 or 5 days. I looked over at Markel and I could tell he was a little pissed off the Gabumon couldn't go to Mega while it seemed that the favor was tipping closer to the enemy. With 18 Ultimate level digimon and two Mega level Machinedramon and our old buddy who seems to have evolved for maybe the 5th time MetalSeadramon the others including myself started to get tired.

"Come on you guys all we have are 20 guys left you can do it since I believe in all of you!" said Mark. This blast of determination made the crest of determination glow giving everyone their strength back but there was some slow clapping back behind us which got us a little worried. It was Dynasmon in the back and he looked like he was having fun listening to Mark's mini-speech in the background of the loudest slow clapping in the world.

"You really think that determination can help you get stronger. You're more pathetic then these pitiful Ultimate level digimon," said Dynasmon.

"Wow you can suck the life out of anyone's spirit can't you. You act like an asshole at least three times a day," I said forcefully while bringing a MegaSeadramon back to the digital world. Only 19 to go, Yah.

"That's no way to talk to my sugar lumps that way you ignorant toad," said someone behind Dynasmon and it was Crusadermon.

"So you're little girlfriend is going to protect you, Dynasmon, how sweet," said Markel.

"I'll get you for that, Markel," said Dynasmon as he rushed towards Markel as fast as he could but I intercepted and knocked him back towards Crusadermon but when Crusadermon attacked me she went at faster than the speed of light and knocked me back into RizeGreymon who caught me before I went any farther.

"Thanks buddy your always there for me," I said.

"No problem Jamie you've been there for me many times now beat up those creeps. Now we are about even-even so it shouldn't be long now," reassured RizeGreymon.

"Talking about your little friend like that is so sweet but why don't I just annihilate you right here," said Dynasmon. Dynasmon called forth his Dragon's Roar attack and went straight for RizeGreymon who wasn't paying attention while he was helping WereGarurumon fight off MachineDramon.

"RizeGreymon look out!" I yelled even though I was just a couple feet away. He turned around but there was no time so I blocked the punch.

"You boob you really think you can hold this position forever and as soon as you let down just a little you will die," said Dynasmon. Crusadermon was busy watching the whole show and somehow found some popcorn and started eating it like it was some sort of movie. After a couple of minutes my whole body wanted to let go but if I did I would be killed. RizeGreymon saw what was going on and he intercepted the attack by pushing me back and he took my place then he dedigivolved back into Agumon.

"Agumon please wake up please!" I cried hoping he would wake up. This set me on fire literally and now everybody was watching as Cyberdramon took down a LadyDevimon.

"So you took out your anger on an Ultimate instead of me. Wow you are a coward. Also your an asswipe on a lighter note but you are a real piece of work you know that," I said darkly.

"What did you say bitch. What did you say!" said Dynasmon.

"That's funny, I could crap out a better comeback by eating a bowl of alphabet soup," I said.

"Say one more thing bad and you'll be sorry," said Dynasmon.

"Your mom is twice the man you'll be," I said with a little smirk on my face. After that Dynasmon came crashing after me and he attacked but I blocked and me DNA charge was off the record high which made everyone look around then Dynasmon bounced off me like a toothpick.

"This can't be?!" said Dynasmon stepping back.

"DNA Charge Overload," I said making Agumon wake up and then he digivolved into ShineGreymon who then used his _Glorious Burst_ attack on Dynasmon who was pushed back a little but then we dedigivolved back into Agumon and the digivice short circuited and broke but that old digivice of Miracles came back to save the day once again. It changed my digivice into one like Mark and Darren's digivice with a track one and track 2 side. Sadly one half of the digivice was broken which made it so I couldn't use the DNA charge to digivolve Agumon anymore but I still had one side left. I lifted up the digivice and said the magic words and the crest of courage started to glow on cue.

"Let's go Agumon digi-," I started.

"Dynasmon we have to go now we will fool around with these kids later," said Crusadermon. Dynasmon and Crusadermon took their leave well actually they teleported away but it kind off sort of is the same.

"Who were they and why was that one digimon so pissed off at Jamie?" asked Davis. He kind off reminded of me of Cade in a man you could be a little less stupid if you put your mind to it kind of way. But I can't say that to his face because he actually doesn't know that yet.

"Well Dynasmon is actually a biohybrid of this annoying kid named James. When he was about to be given the legendary spirits of darkness by his father he realized from Mark's careless outburst no one wanted him in the room so he gave it to his best friend Calvin who could somehow stand being with James longer than 20 seconds and not explode and want to cry for 3 years," said Markel.

"Hey we were all thinking it," said Mark.

"Isn't darkness bad. Why would he want the spirits of darkness anyway," said Michael.

"Not all of it is bad. If you can harness it, it would probably be the strongest legendary spirit out there," I said, "Calvin or James's dad Mr. Masterson could explain it better."

"Anyway he must've gotten mad and the false powers of darkness must've consumed him and turned him evil," said John.

"Why was this kid so annoying anyway?" asked Mimi.

"He tried to kiss me when I had a boyfriend already," I said, "He then blackmailed me to kiss him by saying he would rat to my parents that Agumon lived in my house even though they already knew."

"He comes to our annual digidestined party we have every year and keeps saying he'll be digidestined someday," said John.

"The kid when I was by myself threatened to shoot me in an ally way if I didn't break up with Jamie but before he pulled the trigger after I said no I punched the living daylights out of the kid but he shot my foot 2 years ago," said Markel.

"Even his dad separated the family because he didn't want an annoying son," said Mark, "well that's why I guess he left or it could've been marital issues I don't know."

"The dude says how he would be an asset to the team even though he can't curl a ten pound weight or bench the bar. The child can't swim 25 meters without dying. And if you watched him do a push-up you would laugh then feel so bad for him it'll make you cry," I said, "should I go farther?"

"Here is the real thing. The kid now that he is on the dark side smashed digi-eggs like they're pancakes which completely destroys the digimon. I mean like stomps on them hard not like a two year old trying to paint with his feet," John finally ended. I see that John got the thing that hurt everybody the most. Nobody wants to kill a digimon or watch one die. Watching one die is like watching your best friend die in front of you. If Agumon died from unnatural causes I would kill myself

"No you got me at rat out your parents," said Davis.

"Pardon the language but the kid is a real bitch," said Michael.

"That's what his dad said," said Mark matter of factly. Then a helicopter came down in between me and Kate as we scurried away before it touched down on our chest. I looked up and it was some kid with a Wormmon and another older kid with blond hair and almost looked like Markel accept Markel wore that thing around his neck that made him look like Fred from Scooby-Doo. Heck he did of looked like Fred even without the ascot. That's the description of my boyfriend...Don't judge me.

"Hey Davis who are these guys and what's up?" said the kid with the Wormmon.

"Hey Ken, Matt these guys are Jamie, Markel, John, Mark, Darren, Jack, Sophie, Mary, Joseph, and Kate fellow digidestined from Miami, Florida," said Davis.

"Well let's go Davis-" said the other Gabumon.

"Wait we are coming with you, our enemy Dynasmon of the Royal Nights went in that direction and I think he's going to Japan where the whole black pencil thing began so we want to come," said Markel.

"Yeah we can't sit back and let Japan fall just because he moved into a different region," said Jamie.

"Fine you guys can come but we'll need Imperialdramon," said Ken, "ready Davis." Wormmon and V-mon warp DNA digivolved into Imperialdramon.

"We're going back Mark good luck well everyone except for me and Kate the rest of them need to go to school," said Darren.

"Alright then climb aboard," said Imperialdramon. They were warped in along with the rest of us and we left but we got into a heated conversation about the important stuff.

"How did you guys become digidestined, what's your story summarize please, by the way I'm Matt," said Matt.

"Well it started in summer camp four years ago and all of a sudden it started snowing and seven meteors that were called digivices fell from the sky. They were for my brother Cade, Markel, John Alec Markel's brother, Michelle, George, Sarah, and Justin. Mark, J.T., and I already had digivices from before and we met up with the gang at later times," I explained but was interrupted.

"How did you get your digivices early? Who is J.T?" asked Ken.

"It's was kind of like an accident with us and our digivices how we got them a year earlier and J.T. is our computer whiz along with his brother Justin. They got the crest of curiosity and patience," said Mark.

"Wait those aren't real crests!" said Matt.

"What do you mean what crest do you have," I asked.

"We had courage, friendship, knowledge, sincerity, love, reliability, light, and hope," listed Matt in order.

"Well we had the crest of courage, truth, determination, curiosity, faith, reliability, honesty, leadership, kindness, and patience," said Jamie, "I own the crest of courage."

"So I guess maybe there are two digital worlds. Izzy is going to have a field day with his computer after we tell him this," said Davis.

"Yeah J.T. would too," said Mark sadly because his friend is off busy fighting Lucemon while he was stuck here fighting idiots 1 and 2.

"Anyway we fought many battles and stuff and we beat the giant digimon up in the sky. Now we realized that our parents 33 years ago were the first human being to transverse the digital world and defeat it's corrupted ruler Lucemon. So yeah that's what happened," I finished off. After that we landed in what is known as Odaiba, Japan we realized that the other I guess Japanese digidestined were there while Imperialdramon dedigivolved.

"Davis who are these guys," asked the short kid wearing the purple shirt with an Armadillomon.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jamie Gredder and this is my partner Agumon. This is Mark, Markel, John, Darren, and Kate and we are digidestined from America and we are here to help you and we have some important matters to take on here. By the way have you seen a digimon named Dynasmon here," I said.

"Nope not really but it's time to rock this place since it's about to get dark I think it's time for some well deserved sleep," said Armadillomon.

"Yeah I guess you guys are right so where should we meet up and take down these control spires in the rest of the world," said Mark.

"Already taken care of but we'll meet each other again tomorrow," said the kid about my age named Tai. They all left and we decided to find a hotel and we stayed there for the rest of the night.

Japan 4:00 p.m.

We all left when we heard the news that there was some stuff going down over in Odaiba and we got there just in time to make an appearance with the Japanese digidestined having trouble fighting a SkullSatamon and things were intense and everybody was losing and this one digimon packs a real punch. I ran up to him and jumped as high as I could and the same DNA that came over me in the fight against Dynasmon came here and I knew I had to control it this time and as soon as I thought of it the DNA came into my heart and just became one with me and my digivice changed again and was able to support DNA up to the mega level and then John realized what I did and did the same thing.

"DNA charge overload," John and I said. Agumon was now ShineGreymon and he stayed like that longer than one attack and John was known in his Mega level form MirageGoagamon.

"Wait a minute John's a digimon!?" asked everybody.

"Yeah it's weird but still he's a good asset to the team," said Markel. I couldn't agree more with my ascot wearing boyfriend then he smiled at me and then mouthed 'go get him' which I was able to do easily which is when I noticed that the crest became rainbow colored instead a deep orange which was what it looked like before the reset button which means I got a crest level up. Nice! I aimed the blow at SkullSatamon and I was faster than he thought and I was able to hit him. ShineGreymon used his glorious burst attack and MirageGoagamon used Full Moon blaster on SkullSatamon. After the barrage of attacks SkullSatamon's energy was depleted so I took out the red flaming sword from my awesome phanny pack and I sliced SkullSatamon in half which sent him back to the digital world once and for all.

"You killed him," said Yolei and Cody nearly crying.

"No I didn't," I said reassuringly.

"Did you see him disappear into tiny little digital bit sizes and now he's gone," said Cody.

"No you see my dad and uncle and his friends made I special card that when thrown on a weakened digimon it can send it back to the digital world instantly. They call it the ejection card," said Mark.

"But you used a giant red flaming sword," said Yolei.

"When a weapon I take out from here is red it means that data from the red card meaning the weapon sends the digimon back to the digital world. A blue weapon means that I've just destroyed a digimon and anything in a 50 yard radius of it," I said.

"When would you need to use a blue card?" asked Sora.

"When the red card fails which usually doesn't happen or if the digimon is pure evil and can't change even if it is brought back to a digi-egg," said Markel sadly, "we know the digimon is pure evil when John Alec's crest of faith and Cade's crest of truth/light turns completely black near the enemy."

"Oh well never mind then sorry we doubted you Jamie," said Yolei and the others apologetically.

"No problem it happens all the time," I said pleasantly, "I guess that wraps it up for the day." A truck pulled in and created skid marks darker than pitch darkness. It was someone I've never seen before but the Japanese digidestined knew who they were dealing with.

"It's Arukenimon!" they chimed together.

"It's me but Ken we need you to step inside and fast because we are on a tight schedule so please scurry along before we do something naughty," said Arukenimon. This digimon is just as stupid as Dynasmon.

"What makes you think I'll go in there," said Ken.

"These will," she said. She opened the door and then there were several children in the truck all looking like they were hypnotized.

"Alright I'll go," said Ken. Ken stepped into the vehicle and left but not before me and Agumon got under the truck and left with them unnoticed and we started listening in on the conversation.

**Markel P.O.V.**

Jamie took the 4:30 train to crazy and he left me with these guys and they needed to know why Jamie would do that.

"Where did Jamie go," asked T.K. and Kairi.

"Well she left with Ken under the truck hidden along with Agumon," said Markel. A person on a motorcycle walked by parking his motorcycle and I walked by to see if he would let me borrow it.

"That truck that was over here abducted me little brother can I borrow that motorcycle. I'll give you 50 U.S. currency," I lied.

"Deal, just have it here by 8:00 p.m. alright." said the motorcyclist.

"Thanks," I said, "Come Gabumon get on my back alright. We have to help Jamie and Ken." We left and no one followed for a little while. We just cycled and tried to catch up to the white van until they got across a drawbridge and it started to lift up into the air and then Arukenimon stuck her tongue out the window. What an idiot.

"Gabumon we are going to jump the drawbridge," I said.

"Markel are you insane it's already half way up," said Gabumon.

"No I'm not Gabumon," I nearly yelled hitting the 70 mph mark up the incline," I said.

"You aren't?" asked Gabumon.

"No Jamie is one of us American digidestined and my girlfriend so I'm not going to let some creeps take her away so I'm jumping that bridge," said Markel. The crest of leadership started to glow and then it started to glow rainbow like Jamie's crest then I jumped the bridge and the DNA charge actually came to me and it was yellow and it came into my heart so now hopefully I can get to the Mega level now. We made it across the bridge and on to the area of the rendezvous and we stopped. No one else was with us accept for Davis who just got on top the truck with the digi-egg of friendship. I took off the helmet and hid behind the truck and met up with Jamie.

"Markel, what are you doing here!" whispered Jamie.

"Saying hi and trying to make sure you weren't killed from being under a car," I said.

"What are we talking about," said Davis.

"I'm going out there to get Ken while you distract Arukenimon and Mummymon okay," said Jamie to me. I walked out and got up in Arukenimon's face and knocked her back. My punches weren't as strong as Jamie's but they are still affective. I held the digivice like routine and the digivice and crest started to glow.

"Gabumon digivolve to... WereGarurumon," said Gabumon. I nodded towards WereGarurumon and he was off again fighting evil just like the last time we got to fight. Arukenimon wasn't much of a challenge but soon Mummymon came in and ruined the party but Jamie and Ken with Davis also joined the fight and it was finished. Phyhildramon, and RizeGreymon made those two flee back into the car but then a man that Ken said his name was Oiakawa came but then came someone worse along.

"Give me the boy!" said the misty figure. It was none other than the leader of the Daemon Corps. Daemon himself!

"Daemon!" said Jamie as she walked towards me," I'll never forget that voice and that lame sarcastic smirk and the love of stealing children."  
"So if it isn't Jamie Gredder and Markel Mains why I thought you wouldn't be here in Japan considering you live in Miami," said Daemon.

"Well we thought we'd bring the demolish Daemon party over here," said Jamie madly.

"Why you're as insolent and pathetic as ever," retorted Daemon. Daemon rushed towards Jamie and tried to punch here but Jamie easily blocked and got out of the way.

"Well fighting has improved since 4 years ago but there is no time for this now I must be going. We'll meet again Jamie but be warned I will be killing you," said Daemon happily like he was singing a tune then dissapeaered. The van was gone but all the children were fine and we were okay too considering the fact that Jamie now has a major cut on his arm but you know that's normal. Now we have like 4 sides to worry about. Us, Daemon Corps, the van people, and Dynasmon with Crusadermon who are still at large but lying low for the moment.

"You know Daemon. From where?" asked Davis and Ken.

"Well let's just say I kinda beat his ass in a battle with Markel four years ago with the powers of Omnimon and Imperialdramon but you know nothing new really," said Jamie in a laughing matter. The others seemed to buy it but then TK, Yolei, and Kari with Cody all came in on a car that was smaller than a smart car but bigger than I anticipated. They asked if everything was alright and we said it was fine and the children were safe ready to return home whenever ready. We decided to call it a night and we went home until the earth shook underneath us and a hole was made and darkness but luckily we didn't fall through it like all the other times a hole opens up from under us. The hole was made by none other than Lucemon in Shadow lord mode making a dramatic death scene and was just defeated by Susanooomon and quickly defeated at that. With Cade, Calvin, my dad, Jenny, and J.T. arriving on schedule to whisk away the evil Lucemon the job was done and it only took 1 and a half days and we are here helping these guys take down their own enemy and we can't find ours. This made me upset but pleased to find out that Lucemon was finally defeated.

"Hey you guys nice work," said Mark who appeared from the bushes and looked like he just ran a marathon.

"Mark man it's been like 3 weeks since we went separate ways has anyone come back yet and why are we in Japan?" said J.T.

"No and it's a long story," said Jamie happy to see his friend, "Mark you should be happy to see your little brother is alive not J.T."

"Well I'm hurt by that," confirmed J.T. then Jamie laughed but got serious quickly when it just became 6:00 a.m. in what seemed like three seconds. We met up with everyone else and my dad and I got a hotel from over near Davis' house again so the next day we were ready to go.

***11:00 a.m. Japan***

"Come on J.T. and Izzy want to see us in like 20 minutes come on sleepy bear wake up!" yelled Jamie at Cade who was next to me.

"Alright I'm up man it's been like 5 hours and your back to your demanding personality."

"I'm not demanding, now I want you changed in 5 minutes so that Markel can be on time for once in his life," said Jamie.

"I'm not late I'm fashionably late it's totally different," I said defending myself.

"3 minutes is not going to the difference between living from an automatic rifle spray when the school bell rings and dying so let's go," said Jamie. I gave up and I got dressed in two minutes flat and we were off and like usual Jamie carried Cade like he was some sort of $3000 toy on the market only found in a place that wasn't where we were now. She told one little girl it's only in Sweden then 2 minutes later she said that it came from Mexico. Way to keep the lies simple Jamie. We arrived at the lobby and we waited for the others who called us to tell us that they were already there so we rushed along with Davis who was also late. We ran for ten minutes passing by people who thought Jamie's teddy bear was amazing and they wanted one but we rushed pass them avoiding any questions that involved Cade. We finally made it into Izzy's living room since his bedroom would have been way too small to fit all of us. So there is me, Cade, Mark, John, Darren, Kate, my dad, Cade, Calvin, Jenny, and J.T. with the Japanese digidestined all cramped up in this 10' by 10' room. J.T. started with what he had to say.

"We found something actually someone and he has been spying on us since day negative one. Here is Jacob King," said J.T. Jacob walked through the room and waved like he was on one of those parade floats.

"Wait you're the best journalist/ reporter for our newspaper back at school what are you doing spying on us," said Jamie.

"I wasn't spying on you. My job in the digital world as Azulogmon said to me the day I went to the digital world was to do some ground truthing on the digital world and map it so that he would now where everything is. I'm a part of your guy's team except while you guys fought I draw the map of the whole western hemisphere nicely and to the mountains and lakes exactly," said Jacob, "basically you were my bodyguards without knowing about it." Jacob took out his map of the digital world and it was spot on the colors and Nonstop Mountain even the little islands that looked like Hawaii.

"I even got the East hemisphere a year later and now we can put them together and the make a picture," said Jacob. Everyone was surprised that he could do this.

"You did this all without a digimon to protect you or a crest," said Tai.

"Not exactly," said Jacob then he took out a dark green crest with the symbol of a swirl on it, "it's called the crest of discovery. And this is my partner Wizardmon." Wizardmon came from nowhere and he introduced himself to everybody.

"On the map here what are these things that look like stairs," said Izzy.

"They are stairs and they lead to different digital dimensions. For example the digital world below the world that you guys now has floating rocks above it all the time and has an area called the Infinite ice ridge which I explored of course and I drew it on this map right here," said Jacob," that is really all I have to tell you guys." He paused then everyone else looked around and I went over to Tai who was quite surprised.

"You heard of the crest level up," I said.

"No," said Tai," what does it do." I showed him my crest and how rainbowish it was instead of his that was just plain orange.

"When the prophecy was given that was shown on how to defeat Apocolomon Angewomon and Angemon had to shoot me and Jamie in order for WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to appear but Angemon was permanently deleted by sacrificing himself to protect my brother John Alec from getting hurt by Myotismon's final attack. With Angemon gone the prophecy could not be fulfilled but Jamie wouldn't give up and her crest became rainbow colored and mine reacted and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon appeared and took care of business," I said.

"Wait your brother lost Angemon forever that's terrible," said T.K. and Kari.

"I know and he hated the darkness so much that he wouldn't turn the light off in his room for 3 years," I finished.

"Anyway that was really it. Wait you guys didn't have to give up your crest in order to make a boundary to protect the darkness from coming back," said Matt.

"We decided not to and if some evil comes our way we'll just stop it ourselves and call us whenever you need us," said Jamie.

"That's right we show the evil whose boss," said Cade.

"Wait did your stuffed animal just talk, Jamie," asked Yolei and Sora.

"Oh yeah sorry this is my brother Cade," said Jamie. They all freaked out.

"You're brothers a digimon!?" asked all the Japanese digidestined.

"Yeah well he's sharing a body with the spirit of ice Kumamon which a little awkward at first but later it sort of eased in you know," said Mark.

"Alright meeting-," started Izzy.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt ttt!" said someone who came through the door with a video camera in hand, "sorry I'm late the name is Mitchell I'm the one that recorded everything me and Jacob saw. I-" An explosion occurred and it was Daemon acting crazy all of a sudden calling out someone's name.

"Guys it's fight'n time again but so early in the morning," complained Jamie.

"It's noon and let's go before Jamie falls asleep," said Mark.

_**Daemon actually want's to pick a fight now but with who figure out next time?**_

_Please review_


	6. Chapter 6 part 1 The Battle Begins

(Ch. 5 review/ Jamie P.O.V)

_We finished fighting all the digimon in New York but Dynasmon came and tried to ruin the fun but we stopped him and moved our way towards Japan and met with the rest of the Japanese digidestined. We fought SkullSatamon and then these lamebrains Arukenimon and Mummymon took Ken and I stowed away under the truck while Markel rode on the borrowed motorcycle and got a crest level up from jumping a drawbridge. We saw Daemon but he left and then Cade, J.T. and the rest of the Omega team came back and next afternoon we had a big talk/ discussion and that we had to guys from the school newspaper Jacob and Mitchell who have been following us since the day we went to the digital world 4 years ago. Daemon started attacking the city calling out someone's name and I think I know who he's looking for but we will just wait and see._

Mark P.O.V

The battle was about to start and we just got over to downtown Odabi and it was serious. Daemon was on the loose and there were tons of digimon there with him. With all of our digimon already evolved to the highest level we have no way we can lose right? I mean what could possibly go wrong. With all of us Jacob and Mitchell add up to an even 25 people and digimon against I don't know how many but it must be serious if all of downtown is being destroyed left and right. We walked up to Daemon well Jamie did and turned around quickly and greeted her happily.

"Hello Jamie pleasant to see you here," said Daemon.

"Cut the formalities, Daemon, what do you want?" said Jamie.

"Duh I want to destroy you but I'll let these guys do it for me," said Daemon. He disappeared then nearly a million other Ultimate level digimon we've seen and haven't seen have taken his place.

"There are so many digimon here how will we take them all down," said Kate worriedly.

"Well we do what we normally do Kate, there are 25 of us and 1 million of them so we each bring 40 thousand back the digital world am I right," said T.K.

"Close we can't bring all 1 million of them back to the digital world we'll have to take some out for good," said Jamie.

"Jamie's right on this one is we send 'em all back they'll have a newly found hatred of humans then they already do and they will get stronger and came back in bigger numbers and a giant cycle would happen heck we may have to take all of them out. The word that 25 humans committed genocide can get out very quickly," said Matt sadly.

"Can't we all just get along nicely and not kill anybody," said Cody.

"Sadly it's not an option Cody," I said to him.

"But there has to be another way I don't want to kill innocent digimon," said Cody.

"There is another way but Cade would be doing a lot of work," said Markel.

"What is it?" asked everyone except for me and J.T. who had a pretty good idea of what the idea was but I wasn't going to be the one taking away Markel's thunder.

"We can convert them to digi-eggs so that they won't remember any of what happened," said Markel.

"How does this involve me," said Cade confused.

"We could use Cade's crest of truth to see if the digimon is pure evil, if it is evil we will destroy it but if it isn't we'll transport it back as a digi-egg," answered Markel, "we'll need to not do some major overkill to make them a digi-egg and since the digimon are Mega and Ultimate's: Mega level's can only attack Mega level digimon because if a Mega attacks an Ultimate it'll be overkill and wipe the digimon out completely."

"So basically we'll have to go Ultimate-Ultimate and Mega-Mega," said Yolei.

"Exactly," confirmed Markel.

"What are we waiting for let's kick some digimon butt like in the old times shall we," said Jamie and Tai. We all charged in hoping that we would be able to win. Jamie went in first as always with her sword and started slicing the digimon one by one while Cade checked to make sure that the digimon in the eggs weren't evil. ShineGreymon and Jamie were the perfect team like and they acted like they were by themselves fighting off hoards of enemies in an MMORPG. I couldn't be in there like Jamie but me and AeroVeedramon worked on the Ultimate digimon. Cade was the famous BanchoIceLeomon and he was considered Mega-level digimon with Markel's dad as BeoWolfmon, J.T. as Aldamon, Calvin as Rhihimon, Jenny as JetSilphymon, and my dad as RhinoKabuterimon.

"Mark you look like you want to help too," said Jamie, "take this." She tossed me a pistol that had no magazine in its which really pissed me off.

"There are no bullets in here Jamie!" I yelled during the course of the battle. Jamie took the pistol back and gave me a bow with arrows and told me to shoot them as best as I could and heck I was better than I thought I was at it. I took the bow and shot it directly at Myotismon who fell apart and turned into a digi-egg which Cade found as evil due to the blackness of his crest of light. AeroVeedramon walked by and he looked tired from all the fighting.

"You can do it AeroVeedramon come on," I said shooting another digimon making him turn into a digi-egg.

"You aren't the one fighting aren't you," complained AeroVeedramon.

"Yeah I know- look out," I said shooting the fiery ball before it hurt my partner. This caused a strange glowing reaction in my crest and it became rainbow colored just like Markel and Jamie's. I shot the arrow and orange DNA came circling the arrow and it shot through 5 incoming digimon instead of just the one it usually does.

"Do you think-" I started.

"Try it." said AeroVeedramon. I took out a card that usually had evolution on it except it had the words "Mega Evolution" on it so I tried the card out. I threw the card like a boomerang and it slid correctly into D-Scanner(you have to have perfect timing for that)

"Digi- Modify... Mega Digivolution Activate," I said. AeroVeedramon digivolved even further to UlforceVeedramon.

"UlforceVeedramon your amazing, now we can finally kick some Mega level ass you ready," I said.

"Hell yeah I'm ready, Marcus."

"Hey your 's' is finally fixed during your evolution you don't say Marcish anymore," I said happily because he can finally say my name correctly. UlforceVeedramon then we started to fight again while everyone was impressed that we got our Mega Evolution to kick start.

*** One hour later***

We continued to fight the digimon with no signs of them letting up. J.T. and the others were tired and the other digimon have reached their wits end. Even Jamie was tired and she was always ready and pumped for sort of things like this and with wave two of digimon on the way it's not the best time to be taking a nap. With 900,000 left we should be done with 9 hours of continuous fighting but we really need some extra fighting power.

"Come guys we can't quit now only 900,000 more to go," I tried to persuade.

"But were so tired can't we eat now," complained Cade.

"No we can't. Remember when we took two hours to defeat FusedAncietVolcanmon, Remember the time when SkullMeramon got us left and right and we couldn't do anything about it but we kept trying. If we keep trying here I'm sure we are bound to win alright so but on your game face and let's get this over with," I said, "who's with me."

"I'm with you Mark, Damn you make the best motivational speeches," said Jamie.

"Yeah I'm always with Mark till the end," said UlforceVeedramon.

"I'm not quitting now. Not against these dumbasses." said Markel.

"We're gonna give it everything we've got," said Tai.

"Yeah!" everyone followed up by.

"I'm here to help if anyone needs it," said a figure or two from behind. It was... I really don't know who they are.

"Zeq Maslin and Mary Batik," said Mitchell, "there also on the school paper with us."

"Hey Zeq we gonna beat up some evil digimon," said the red digimon with a V on his head and staff that looked like a microphone.

"Yeah we are Shoutmon, Mary you and Gumdramon ready," said Zeq.

"Of course we are what do you except," said Gumdramon and Mary.

"Jamie catch," said Zeq as he threw a device down from the building to Jamie and it turned Crimson red as soon as it touched her than it fused with her original digivice, "This is called a Fusion Loader with this you'll become even stronger. Use the super evolve function it should help get this done a lot faster." Jamie nodded then circle formed around the now Agumon's arm.

"Agumon...Super-Evolve," said Jamie. The digi-egg of Miracles came out of Mark's backpack and converged with Agumon's super-evolution.

"ZekeGreymon," said ZekeGreymon. Awesome I thought to myself, It's like MetalGreymon but gold-platted and stronger than ever before.

"_Zeke Flame," _said ZekeGreymon which made flames spew from his mouth and sent nearly 1,000 digimon into digi-eggs at once. Damn that flame is hot.

"My turn, Shoutmon...Super-evolve," said Zeq which evolved Shoutmon into OmegaShoutmon.

"Jamie Fuse ZekeGreymon with OmegaShoutmon," said Zeq. Jamie nodded and Zeq came down to be even with Jamie.

"OmegaShoutmon...ZekeGreymon...Cross times 2," said Zeq and Jamie joining there two Fusion Loaders together.

"Shoutmon DX," said them both and they went off to fight the monsters wiping them out in single slashes. Everyone looked surprised and awed by the sight of Shoutmon DX and now it seemed Mary was pumped to.

"It's your turn Gumdramon... Gumdramon super-evolve," said Mary then Gumdramon super-evolved into Arresterdramon.

"Arresterdramon mode-change." said Mary.

"Arresterdramon Superior Mode," said Arresterdramon, "Let's go Mary there is no time to waste."

"Starmon...Pickmonz...Digi-Fuse," said Mary then the digimon fused into a star sword which Mary held one handed as she jumped down with Arresterdramon then we all marched forward into the crowd of digimon ready to protect Japan. After the speech that I didn't know I had in me it was very easy to subdue incoming digimon from the town. With the addition of Shoutmon DX and Arresterdramon Superior Mode it mode it a lot easier. Me and UlforceVeedramon also made it easy to take them out as well and MetalGarurmon and the spirits on our side made it nearly invincible and in less than an hour we most likely made 500,000 digimon missing in action. Everything was going perfectly until I thought of us being invincible which always makes it so that we start losing. It was going perfectly until Dynasmon and Crusadermon showed up to ruin the fun. They're more annoying than the mini-bosses in Paper Mario I mean really we already know we can kill you so just leave.

"What do you want Dynasmon can't you see we are in the middle of something," said Jamie nonchalantly, "if you want to lose in a fight again get me tomorrow when I'm not busy saving the planet."

"Why you insolent human I'll kill you on the spot. _Dragon's Roar_," said Dynasmon angrily but it was easily bounced back by Jamie's fingerless gloves that really gave her a new look you know like a better look. Wait when did she put those on!? While I'm thinking about looks all the leaders of the Japanese team wear or have worn goggles before so maybe Markel and Jamie should sport the look and try it out it make them more distinguished. Another explosion happened making me lose my train of thought again and causing my ears to hurt. Man I hate explosions!

"The lady asked you what did you want," said Markel, "we are on a meter here and don't have all day."

"Both you Markel one : take off the stupid ascot and but on these goggles please we don't need another Fred Jones here I bet you've even said ' split up gang' at least once," said Dynasmon. He passed Markel the goggles and he took the ascot of which not sounding to girly but made him look 100 percent better.

"He's said split up gang like 10 times already you missed it," said Jamie and J.T. Soon Jamie went from light and cheery to seriously toned.

"Why are you here do you want to kill me like every other evil person that wants to kill me go ahead you'll be doing at least a few other evil digimon a favor," said Jamie sarcastically , " if you love me so badly and want me to be your girlfriend why would I go out with someone who wants to kill me?"

"If you don't like me I'll shoot you," said Dynasmon.

"Your such a dumbass Dynasmon I'm going to take you down here and now okay so we can go the easy way or the I'm going to bring to fucking hell way A.K.A the hard way!" nearly yelled Jamie.

"I don't love you anymore after that sentence but if you wish to fight me let's see if your good enough," said Jamie in the tone evil people say when they know they're going to win. Dynasmon charged at Jamie in full strength.

"While Jamie occupies Dynasmon we should take out the rest of the digimon alright," said Markel. We all fought alongside Jamie's back.

***Jamie P.O.V***

I was finally going to end it here. I was going to end Dynasmon's terror on the digital world and I have so many friends on my back there is no way I can lose. Dynasmon charged after me but I easily punched him before he was able to deliver the first blow. The adrenaline kicked in and I was pumped to wipe this guy out finally. I grabbed a sword that I never even saw on the sword before and it had the symbol of our team on it the X-Factor. Our symbol was the picture of a rainbow sun on fire. We had to make a team name for this race we entered to get food and the X-factor was a good choice for a name and it's stuck with us since. The sword was as golden as Shoutmon DX and as shiny as him to. I sliced the sword once and it felt powerful and light at the same time which means I probably have the best sword in existence. Dynasmon was taken aback by the sword went in again this time with a _Dragon's Roar _attack but I sliced it with the sword and the attack dissipated easily due to the sheer power of the best sword in existence. This time I went head on with a gold platted shield with the same symbol on it and my sword. Dynasmon tried to hit me but the shield blocked it and there was no scratch, dent, or bun mark on it at all.

"Impossible, my attacks should've blown you to bits, you aren't the Jamie I remember from a couple nights before," said Dynasmon.

"I used to act with just me and Agumon alone but now we are a full team. I'm Jamie Gredder the courageous soul of our team the X-factor." I said then he tried to fly away from my but then gold-platted armor with our symbol gathered on to me and the boots from the armor must've made me jump high enough to catch up to Dynasmon who I sliced open then knocked him down with the butt of my sword. Afterwards James de-digivolved and then there was a digi-egg that had fallen too. Luckily, James didn't die or Jerry his father would've been really upset. Well I don't know about really upset I know what I meant. I put him on the side of a building and I destroyed the digi-egg so he couldn't use it again. That was the shortest fight ever then I went over to help the others who are doing well without me but I was about to make the team at least 100% better. I went over on Shoutmon DX's shoulder.

"Hey Jamie we are busy but ZekeGreymon wants to know how fast it took you to defeat Dynasmon," said Shoutmon.

"Maybe 2 and a half minutes," said Jamie.

"Oh man I guessed 3 and a half and ZekeGreymon guessed 2 and a half so now I owe him money. How did we know exactly," said Shoutmon.

"Me and ZekeGreymon go way back. Wouldn't you know about Zeq like how ZekeGreymon knows about me," I said to him.

"Of course I would Zeq is my best friend," said Shoutmon.

"I know he is now go get out there alright," I said jumping off him then took and a Centuromon with my shield only 350,000 to go around maybe. I looked around and it seemed after 4 straight hours of fighting the enemies stopped coming even though there was said to be 1 million how come only 650,000 enemies came at us which became strange to me. An enemy tried to grab onto my partner (and Zeq's) back but I ran up to him and sliced him hard enough for him to turn him into a digi-egg completely. Shoutmon DX nodded a thanks to me them left and brought down the last 1,000 digimon all at once which surprised me and also made me sad because there was no more fighting but that still only takes out 675,000 so where are the other 325,000. That question was in my head and it should be the time I go to sleep cause it is midnight and I'm as tired as ever.

"The enemy must've retreated due to nightfall which means we should rest a little until tomorrow. The only other thing is that a new wave of digimon is coming and it's taking a while to get here which still calls for some needed rest," said Markel. I felt relieved that Markel said that so I could get some sleep and the digimon dedigivolved and fell asleep instantly and everybody else fell asleep before me except for Shoutmon and Agumon who couldn't get some sleep either. Markel was up to but he was probably thinking of what our battle plan will be for tomorrow. It's hard being the leader but Markel makes it look extremely easy and I guess that's why the digital world gave Markel the crest of leadership.

"Jamie why aren't you asleep like the other we don't want you to be tired," said Agumon.

"Yeah you're one of our most productive people here you need your rest," said Shoutmon. I looked over at Markel thinking he would comment but he didn't so I guess he's in his world for the time being but I wonder if he's thinking about the others in the digital world or about our battle plan here. He's gotta be thinking about John Alec because that is what face looks like when he's worried and he's usually never is or never shows worry unless it's important.

"Hello Jamie you gonna answer my question?" asked Shoutmon.

"Sorry Shoutmon, it's just I'm worried that something bad will happen if I fall asleep and I want to keep watch in case something does happen," I answered truthfully, "You should do to bed too the core of the Double Xros can't be tired either you to Agumon."

"Your right but I want to make sure your alright Jamie," said Agumon.

"I want to make sure you're alright too, you remind me of Zeq a lot and I think we'll be very good friends," said Shoutmon.

"Thanks Shoutmon I'll remember that, let's just both us go to bed so that we can have our strength tomorrow," I said.

"I'm with ya Jamie," said Shoutmon.

"Shoutmon is just like you Jamie. He has a very nice heart and never afraid of a fight even if he knows he's weaker," said Zeq, "you made a good friend." Then he fell asleep before I could say anything back.

I went to sleep right after that and it felt pretty nice for about 3 hours until we heard an explosion that happened underneath us and led to a portal in the digital world. What the heck happened? Who made this hole that we are now falling into.

"Jamie surprise, I hope you have a nice time in the digital world," it was James who said that. We beat Dynasmon, why is still trying to tamper with us. Then James disappeared like a hologram so in reality that wasn't the real James. It was the real Dynasmon though because his digi-egg dissipated unlike 4 years ago when the egg just phased out and disappeared. He was planning this all along so does that mean Dynasmon and Daemon are working together! There were different holes that appeared under us and they separated us into groups of 7 including digimon. My group was: me, John, Mark, Markel, Shoutmon, V-mon, and Gabumon. I saw Agumon fall with Zeq and then I didn't know what happened to the others. Heck I don't even know if the groups were even or not I just know that Agumon nor Shoutmon will be able to digivolve due to the fact that their partners went MIA. When we landed we were in the air until we landed in a sea of gold which for some reason was very familiar with what happened to us before. We've been here before and if I'm right then-.

"Gappo Gappo Viva Oleg-na." As soon as I heard that phrase I knew what was coming.

"Run I mean swim it's Olegmon!" I yelled but it was too late and his ship came from underwater and before we knew it we were on it.

"So it seems we have newcomers here don't we, four humans and three digimon," said Olegmon, "Gappo Gappo viva Oleg-na!"

"What's happening Mark I can't get this out of my head," said V-mon.

"Me neither," said John, Shoutmon, and Gabumon, "Gappo Gappo viva Oleg-na!" They said this while what seemed like to be the first part of the chicken dance with made me step back a bit because that's just awkward.

"What the fuck just happened and why are all the digimon doing the chicken dance," said Markel.

"I don't know but snap out of it Shoutmon we have to go," said Jamie but he slapped my had back and instead of normal eyes his eyes had black swirls on them.

"Nah I think I should stay here and help with the pirate fleet," said Shoutmon,"Gappo Gappo viva Oleg-na!". I stepped back and saw the other members of the crew. Piyomon, Gomamon, and Palmon were here too along with George who I noticed even though he was a Zudomon then he winked at me and went to Olegmon.

"Captain I'll bring these scallywags to the Prison Island," said George.

"See that you do then we'll have a party," said Olegmon. George took us and brought us onto the row boat with us tied up and go far enough in order for him to not see us which was about 10 miles until he talked to us.

"What are you guys doing here? Never mind that, we beat Cherubimon but we got stuck here and they hypnotized our digimon partners and locked Sarah and Michelle on prison island where I have to bring you now," explained George.

"We have to go back as soon as we get Michelle and Sarah," said Markel.

"Right," said Markel but as soon as he said that another rowboat from the pirate ship came and it was full of the leaders men and they went to the island next door and the island started to burn and there were still digimon on their which pissed me off. We went full speed ahead to prison island but I couldn't turn my back on them so I asked George if we could turn around.

"We can't go back Jamie they'll easily spot us and they'll send us prison island with no means of escape or heck even worse," said George.

"He's right Jamie...we'll have to see if the citizens of this land can hold out," said Markel nearly crying. Markel always hated leaving citizens by himself and he'd jump in more to save them than me but he thinks we should restrain so I'll go his command until it gets serious. We kept moving straight ahead until we got to prison island were they're were guards out there to greet us.

"Here's the plan, Me, and Jamie will go in and act like we're prisoners and they'll most likely throw us in different prison. Jamie will break out easily getting me and the other girls out of prison to escape. George you hide out somewhere so that the other fleet members don't mark you as a double-crosser and Mark will act like he was the one driving the ship and he took you out. After we save the others we get them back to a safe island and we rest for the night. Next early morning we get our digimon back from the hypnotizing Olegmon placed on them and beat the pirates once and for all. I'll have for details on part 2 tomorrow. Part 3 is going to be Jamie's favorite, we tear Olegmon's ass apart! Everybody got that," said Markel," well it's either my plan or Jamie's famous 'Plan A's.'"

"You're plan it is," said everyone.

"Alright then Operation Rescue starts now!"


	7. Chapter 6 part 2 Sidetracked

Jamie P.O.V.

Hopefully Operation Rescue will work out correctly because if it doesn't we're going to be in some deep shit. One thing was one thing miscalculated in Markel's plan, the number of guards in the prison but that won't matter as much because half of them are drunk a mean throwing up on the floor drunk not buzzed. The guards didn't bother to take off my golden armor or even take of my weapons and the placed me in a cell right next to Markel and across from Sarah and Michelle who were also in separate cells. Markel's plan was the simplest plan in prison break movies. There was no hole to place the food in so they had to actually open the cage in order to give us food so I was going to come out and subdue the other guards then free the girls and escape on "Mark's" ship then find a safe haven to rest in until tomorrow when we would try to free the digimon form there hypnotism. The hypnotism though doesn't affect humans but affected John because he was a biohybrid but why not George? Luckily it didn't happen like that or we would have no plan at all. This jail cell actually is pretty nice and it's not like they made you starve to death in here.

"Jamie, is that you what are you doing here?" said Sarah.

"We have a plan alright we're going to get each other out now," I said quickly before the guards came by but Markel changed the plan after hearing that they won't be feeding anyone today due to a shortage of food.

"Hello can you open the door it's a little stuffy," said Markel. The guard was drunk because he actually listened to him and when he answered yes he nearly threw up and also this digimon needs some Vitamin C like an overdose now because scurvy was easily seen. The guard opened the door and Markel came out quickly enough before the guard could signal someone and he punched the guard and knocked him out easily but his hand hurt afterward.

"Gonna need some practice before you try to act like me Markel," I said laughing. Markel didn't answer but he laughed also and opened the door for the rest of our cages. Afterwards, we heard fighting outside the cave which means Mark is out there all by himself so we rushed out there to help him. An explosion occurred but stopped suddenly and by the time we got outside everything was quiet and we saw Mark sitting down with golden armor like mine and made of leather not steel like he was an the archer class from World of Warcraft. He motioned George to come out from his hiding place and then we all had a happy reunion together on the boat while we were riding home and we picked an isolated island with only one cave and a little bit of land but it was good enough for today anyway. We've slept in worse conditions I mean way worse conditions. Now we need a real plan to save the digimon not just that we are going to save them because as Markel always says "You can't turn your back on something that's wrong" which was our motto of Team X-factor. Markel was hard at work thinking of a plan until it finally clicked and he flicked the goggles on his head and said, "I think I've got it."

"Whatcha got Markel," said Sarah, "lay it on us."

"Here's the plan, Jamie you still have that flute of yours right ?" asked Markel.

"The one that I play in band yes I always have it, by the way it's a piccolo, what do you need it for?" I asked.

"The way that most likely makes it so that the digimon listen to Olegmon's commands is from sound waves. If you play a different sound wave at a high enough pitch it should break the curse," said Markel.

"That's why it didn't affect me because my ears were popping from the vortex me, Sarah, and Michelle came here in," said George.

"That's right, George said he couldn't hear anything when we first fell into this golden sea," said Michelle, "this place is so pretty but dangerous too. There were like mirrors everywhere but sadly my clothes got wet and-"

"No time for clothes talk Michelle we have our plan but how will we execute it?" asked Mark.

"Simple, the next time the pirates dock to raid an island or by rum or do things that pirates do Jamie plays her piccolo from the back while the rest of distract the digimon away from Jamie. When or if the digimon snap out of their control we'll be able to fight again and take down Olegmon Jamie style got it." said Markel.

"How will Shoutmon be able to fight without Zeq here?" said Jamie.

"I've heard of Shoutmon before and I know that even though he's a rookie he can take down Champion level digimon and even some Ultimate's without evolving at all," said Mark.

"When did you hear this?" said Markel.

"Last time we were at the library in the digital world 4 years ago I actually read some books and saw one about the rare digimon Shoutmon. There are only said to be about 2 or 3 on the whole digital-human plane," said Mark.

"That's amazing the plane must be how there is one human world and at least 5 different digital worlds each consisting of different or same digimon," said Markel.

"Oh yeah from what Zeq said there were more than just the digital world we transverse," said Jamie.

"Anyway getting back on topic George you should return the ship before they realize something is amiss. Tomorrow try to slip away and tell us what's going like be our spy got it," said Markel seriously. George nodded then took his leave and that left us alone with no transportation. I was worried that now that George knows everyone is alright he might slip up or worse due to the fact that everything is fine and he doesn't have to act like things are amiss.

"All we do now is wait for tomorrow I suppose right," said Markel.

"There isn't anything much we can do other than wait with now boat, plane or something we're sitting ducks. We should've gotten an extra boat if something happens like if they find out where we are because without a boat as Jamie would say we're in some deep shit," said Sarah.

"Hey there's always next time this sort of thing will happen, I'm sure this same exact scenario will come up again and this time we'll know how to handle it," said Markel. We heard a noise which means someone must be docking on the island. We decided not to put the fire because there's a good chance that Markel's plan is ruined and we they decided to pillage at near midnight.

"It's just me George with some bad news," said George.

"What is it George don't hold us back," said Sarah.

"They've got Cade and more digimon with them so it's going to be harder to save them now. Cade was sort of more loopy and in a daze then most of the other digimon. said George. Mark tensed up a little and I did a little to. Mark isn't the type to tense up after bad news but he knew this was more serious than most of the things he does in life other than school.

"We still can't do anything about it we have to think of something new. And him being loopy and in a daze is what Cade is like nearly every day of his life," said Markel. We came to a consensus that Cade could be somewhat confused about a lot of things sometimes.

"Besides that though we might have to do this earlier than expected. We might have to siege and conquer," said Sarah.

"No way with Cade on board we do it at the exact time that we were planning maybe even later," said Michelle.

"How so?" I asked.

"Cade knows how we would move and act in a situation like this being around us for 4 years. If we siege he'll know exactly how our plan will go. Also I have a feeling Olegmon studied our attack patterns to," said Michelle worriedly.

"Michelle is right, the enemy won't expect Jamie to be in the back because of past battles. If the enemy doesn't have a good strategist they'll easily put Shoutmon, Cade, and there strongest on the front lines," said Markel," this will give us an opportunity to strike and bring our players back to the field."

"I'm actually the 2nd in command of the ship now since the last guy died and nearly the whole ship voted me in so I'm the strategist for the crew," said George.

"Excellent, make sure that they put at least Shoutmon and Cade in the front and if so try to get the others. Heck they might not even need to be in the front because you can hear Jamie play the piccolo from over 2 miles away literally," said Markel.

"I'll see if I can do that, that's all I can tell you guys because that's all I know at the moment," said George.

"By the way George did you bring two boats?" I asked.

"Yes I did and I did the liberty of seeing if the hypnotism was from music and it totally is, in the key of C actually so if Jamie plays a C piccolo then we can get control. I tried playing in the key of F with my horn and it only made everyone pause for a little so it probably has to be in the right key," said George.

"You never brought your mellophone or a French horn with you when we went to the digital world and separated," said Michelle.

"We came across a musical land and defeated an evil digimon so I picked up this F horn and it works pretty well actually," said George.

"Where did you keep that thing?" I asked suspiciously.

"That one's a secret and I have to go bye," said George and he left in a hurry. Now it got me wondering, where did he put that French horn of his?

***8 a.m. ***

I woke up and saw everyone else awake all waiting on me and noticed that George hasn't come back with any updates. No one looked irked and in fact Markel looked excited as soon as I heard the explosion from across the island.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"The pirates are pillaging the village next door so he should head there before we're done," said Markel.

"This should be easy since there pirates half of them are probably on their hangovers or something from drinking too much the night before," said Mark.

"Never thought of it that way let's go," said Markel. We hopped on the boat and set sail for Gold Island #1 which is what I called it because all the islands are gold and there were a ton of islands and this is the easiest way to count them all. I made a pose that looked like George Washington from our AP US History Book last year as we all laughed and when we came on to the island which was only a 100 yards away from the island we were just at. It was terrible, the pirates were stealing and breaking everything and even Shoutmon participated. I felt like killing all the pirates( not my friends of course) right there but I had a job to do and whenever I stray from the plan something bad happens so I'm not steering away. We all nodded and took our positions as I went to the back and started playing one of the best songs I had memorized from last year's marching band Can You Feel The Love...Tonight from the Lion King the movie. This made half of the pirates come towards the music but the people who were actually being controlled and outside snapped out of it and fled in different directions. Shoutmon and Cade rushed towards me of course them both hugging me not knowing what was going on.

"What happened and why are we here?" asked Cade and Shoutmon.

"Let's just say that you were being hypnotized now that you aren't you wanta kick some ass with me," I said smiling and fired up.

"We're ready to you know," said Gabumon, "we can fight to."

"Yeah," said V-mon, Piyomon, Palmon.

"Let's work this out then! Let's go Gabumon," said Markel.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to... MetalGarurmon," said Gabumon.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to... Varodurumon," said Biyomon

"Gomamon warp digivolve to... Vikemon," said Gomamon

"V-mon warp digivolve to... UlforceVeedramon," said V-mon. Everybody was ready to fight now except for Shoutmon who was crying a little bit and it was very faint but you could see that he really wanted to help but he couldn't.

"You guys go ahead I'll catch up alright," said Jamie. They turned back and looked confused but then kept going after Markel said not to worry then winked at me and left with the others.

"Shoutmon I know you wish that Zeq was here instead of me," said Shoutmon.

"Y-You do.." cried Shoutmon. I understand now when Zeq said that me and him were alike. Shoutmon is just as sad as I would be if I couldn't join the action and fight which means maybe with this connection something new could be born.

"Yeah I do but we're still going to fight you with me," I said reassuring him and took my hand out for him to shake it. Shoutmon was hesitant for a second then took my hand and then light came from the fusion loader and the light was a golden color like when I super-evolved Agumon but it was even brighter than before.

"Right, I thought only Zeq could super-evolve me," said Shoutmon.

"I thought so to but the fusion loader does what it wants to," said Jamie. The fusion loader had an Omega symbol with a smaller golden 'S' next to it, "Shoutmon super-evolve max!"

"Shoutmon super-evolve max to...OmegaShoutmon Superior Mode," said Shoutmon.

"Jamie this is more power than Zeq has ever given me," said OmegaShoutmon.

"I don't know how it happened but it did so let's put it to good use shall we," I said smiling and pumped up. OmegaShoutmon and I rushed in to help our friends do what we always do in times like this, hack n' slash except with only a little bit more style to make it look like that I had devised a plan. This was really easy I mean like too easy I mean like a level 100 person fighting a mob of level 1 zombies easy from Swords and Magic 2. OmegaShoutmon was fighting of enemies, I was fighting off enemies and it was pretty straight forward and nobody got hurt severely except for the enemy who dissipated into 1 million pieces of digi-dust whenever I sliced one in halve or punched them in the nose. Soon I mean very soon we beat everybody else and all that there was left was Olegmon who took about 3 minutes for me and Shoutmon to beat and now he was crowded up in a corner. Cade held up the crest of truth and it didn't turn black in fact it turned white meaning he has a pretty pure heart but why was he doing this if his heart is so pure. Was the crest broken or are we all seeing things?

"We won't hurt you Olegmon just stop taking control of people and pillaging the digimon's houses and everything will be alright," said Markel.

"But I like doing tha-," started Olegmon.

"Do you really want to go there," said Michelle with the scary look it even frightened Shoutmon and made me jump a little.

"No I don't, Well.." said Olegmon.

"Do you REALLY WANT TO KEEP TALKING BACK TO ME!" yelled Michelle enough for the whole boat to rock on the sea.

"No, fine I'll stop alright just no more yelling you scare me," said Olegmon.

"That's Michelle for you always so demanding," said Palmon. Everyone laughed and we tied up Olegmon and the citizens kept them locked up for good.

***Nighttime in the Cave***

We got out of that situation cleanly enough and now mostly everyone was asleep except for Shoutmon and I with Markel and Mark whom I didn't know at the time were watching us while they discussed the plan for what to do tomorrow since we're going to find a way to get out of Gold Land and get to the others using the boat to go underwater and out to the next zone. The thing was that I felt a connection with Shoutmon that I didn't feel with Agumon and I needed to talk to him about it.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking about," said Shoutmon scooting over to me and sitting next to me. I stared at him a while then I finally said something.

"I was just thinking that I had a connection that I've never felt with Agumon," I said. Shoutmon leaned in to me and tried to kiss me but I slapped him for enough for him to fall on the ground.

"Not that kind of connection you idiot I mean like a powerful connection when you digivolved. I think we should be partners," I said.

"I was thinking that too I had the same thing I really think that we should be partners," said Shoutmon then he reached out and grabbed my hand and I grabbed his but what would Agumon think if I had to switch on him all of a sudden.

"What would Agumon think though if we became partners in fighting?" asked Shoutmon.

"I don't know but it might be a bad idea because Zeq can't evolve Agumon but he can evolve you," I said to him. We thought about this for a while but when we couldn't think of anything we decided to go to sleep but before I did.

"By the way if I were a digimon and if I wasn't dating Markel then I would totally go out with you," I whispered then kissed him on the cheek and went to sleep and I could tell and we nearly exploded with joy and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

***Mark P.O.V***

We were literally right down the hall and Markel and I heard everything that Jamie and Shoutmon were talking about. I could've said something smart like : " Hey look Markel it seems like you got some competition, " : but now it wasn't time for that. Now we have to discuss how we'll fins the others and how come Daemon came into the mix when we were dealing with the five "Greek Symbol Generals".

"I think I know why Daemon came into the affair Markel," I said.

"Lay it on me," said Markel.

"Daemon is the only one that can bring evil digimon from the dead and since these enemies are past enemies, we might be facing the Daemon Corps." I explained.

"But Daemon should be died to how did he come back to life he can't raise himself," said Markel.

"It was the 'reset' since it was reset to before we killed him it's the reason he came back. Devilmon can raise himself back from the dead and then Daemon and Devilmon teamed up," I said.

"So we have to beat the Daemon corps just like 2 years ago," said Markel, "we are over halfway there and the other 350,000 members of his army that aren't generals and probably beating up Odiba right now. Tomorrow we leave for the next zone and we have to figure out where the stairs are to get out."

"Right, well we better get up early tomorrow," I said then we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 6 part 3 Enter Mirrorland

Chapter 6.3 AncietWisetmon's Mirrorland

***Mary's Party Location Unknown***

We walked around in the forest for probably about at least 5 hours looking for something that seems promising but all we found was some poisoned water that knocked out Gumdramon for the time being, been chased by dozens of angry Flymon, and a cliff we almost ran over and died in. In my group is Me (Mary), Davis, Cody, T.K., and Mitchell who was taking pictures of everything just , and Jacob who was making a map of the whole forest. He could be a cartographer when he grows up because his maps were so detailed and realistic. Nothing was going as planned and something made it even worse as we walked up into a clearing about 20 yards away. Jacob his partner Wizardmon, stayed behind and Coronamon stayed behind too to give Jacob some extra light for his map. Luckily Mitchell has two partners Coronamon and Spadamon. Spadamon is the only digimon who is in the weapon class and can change into weapons and stuff so lucky for Mitchell but we went to figure out what was going on. When we got over there we saw a digi-egg being crushed by another digimon who was laughing and playing around happily destroying another life. I was... well I don't know but it was bad. He walked up to us and I saw a was a digimon with a mirror for his body.

"Who are you and why are you killing innocent digimon," said T.K.

"Let's get acquainted shall we. My name is AncietWisetmon spirit of steel in the digital world and right now your my next prey but right I just want to have a little fun with you. You should've stayed with your friend Jacob in the bushes," said AncietWisetmon evilly. How did we know that Jacob was in the bushes and how did we know we had a friend named Jacob here anyway. I whipped out my Fusion Loader but AncietWisetmon must've seen it coming because he just flicked his wrist and all of our digivices stuck like magnets to a tree and nearly shattered them to pieces but luckily the digivices and Fusion Loaders don't break that easily.

"It wouldn't be fun if you digivolved and tried to beat me now would it. I just want to teach you lesson on how it feels to is you say be in 'someone else's shoes' so to speak. He revealed his mirror so that all of us could be seen and it widened too. _Soul Swap_," said AncietWisetmon then an orb encircled all of us and then Gumdramon woke up from the poison that must've healed by itself at the wrong time.

"See you chums later I've got a date with my castle and guards and I can't wait to see you over there, if my hunters don't find you first," said AncietWisetmon then laughed evilly and disappeared in to nothingness and that was the last thing I saw until everything went black.

Gumdramon P.O.V.

I woke up five minutes after AncietWisetmon left and boy I was surprised to find out that maybe after all the spell didn't work at all and we were all safe and we could beat up the AncietWisetmon for knocking us out. Everyone was knocked out around me but then when I looked at everyone I recognized my body in the corner! Am I a spirit or something and if I'm not did his spell actually work. His spell did work and I knew that after I heard myself say in my voice ,"Hey Gumdramon you okay?" Something freaky was going on and I didn't like it one bit considering the fact that I was in my partners body and the fact that I'm a girl now which really freaked me out! Mary stood up then I stood up and Mary screamed waking everyone else up.

"What the hell in going on why am I so short!" said Mary. Everyone else looked around and saw themselves and panicked instantly and we all ran around in circles until Jacob came from the pushes in the back.

"What's with all the screaming back here it's like a bomb going off," said Jacob.

"Yeah could you guys chill the map isn't done yet," said Coronamon.

"No...we can't relax Jacob because the DIGIMON BEHIND THE BUSHES SWITCHED OUR FREAK'N BODIES AROUND!" said Mitchell in Spadamon's body looking really pissed off.

"If this is true whose in whose body and I'll make a list of it," said Jacob, "maybe there was some sort of pattern." Everyone said who they were and listed it accordingly and it was pretty simple of what the pattern was.

"Alright we got Mary and Gumdramon switched, Cody and Armadillomon switched, Mitchell and Spadamon switched, T.K. and Patamon, finally Davis and V-mon. This is an easy pattern, each partner switched with themselves meaning someone wanted to teach you a humorous lesson," analyzed Jacob.

"I'm not finding anything humorous about it not one bit," said Davis.

"AncietWisetmon did say exactly 'I just want to teach you lesson on how it feels to is you say be in "someone else's shoes"' so maybe it will only last a little while," said Armadillomon.

"What can I say this is the most funny thing that's ever happened in the group," said Jacob.

"NO IT ISN'T!" said everyone else.

"Well I don't know-," said Jacob but before he finished his sentence everyone knocked him down to the ground.

"Okay I'll shut up now," said Jacob.

"Good idea and remember that for next time," said Wizardmon and Coronamon.

***Zeq's Party in Mirrorland***

It was getting pretty serious and now we are in a village about 3 feet away until the whole area turns into shiny crystallized mirrors. The Monitamon's are the ones that actually lived here before AncietWisetmon and his goons took over the place and get this he's part of what's known as the Daemon Corps which is what J.T. is talking about. By the way in this group well actually you might as well call it a three-some not to sound sexual or anything is Me(Zeq), J.T., and Kari which isn't large but luckily we were the ones that teleported into an actual town instead of in the middle of nowhere or as in my adventures the sky so it's a pretty good start so far and I love it. The Monitamon were very peaceful and even invited us with open arms and they even told us that there were others like us out there which is a good sign. I was still a tad bit worried though since I can't digivolve Agumon without Jamie so as Jamie would say in a situation like this "we're in some deep shit". The area is called Mirrorland because AncietWisetmon ,who we haven't seen, body is a giant mirror who loves mirrors which was highly predictable because to my left there are dozens of mirrors jetting out to the left of me. After, listening to the preface of the region we decided to go look for our friends but they told us something before we left which brought up a quick conversation.

"Hey J.T. do you really think that AncietWisetmon has the power to move other peoples souls around so easily and leave them unconscious," said Kari.

"If it's true he's nicer than most other evil digimon we have faced so far," said J.T.

"How is leaving them out there in them out there in the middle of the forest nicer than usual," I said back to J.T.

"Most of them would've killed them right there, even people like James would be meaner or heck even lock them up," answered J.T.

"If you put it like that it does seem nicer," I said. "Speaking of evil and annoying people doesn't that James Masterson kid he goes to Blake Hill High School, you know the one I go to."

"Yes he does, let me tell from the past week I now know that the dude's a real d-bag, pardon the language Kari," said J.T. J.T. was always like that around people and he hated calling people names and cursing and he was really patient with others. I guess that's why the digital world gave him the crest of patience.

"No problem J.T., James does seem like that type of person but from before we dropped he wasn't the real James. He could've been a hologram to make you distrust him since maybe the enemy thought you guys were friends," said Kari. Kari put up an excellent point, maybe James in real life wasn't that annoying.

"The enemy must've gotten the wrong signal about our relationship and James," said J.T., "but you did put up an excellent point." Kari smiled then looked around because she thought she heard something but in the dark forest we saw a dense fiery light which seemed suspicious so we all went over to take a closer look.

"Let's hope it's not that AncietWisetmon guy because I'm happy being a cat and not a lizard or human than you very much," said Gatomon.

"Hey I'm not that bad," said Agumon.

"And I really don't want to spend my day as a digimon anytime soon," I said. We walked closer sneaking on the target getting closer and closer until whatever it was heard us.

"Whose there, I have a gun sadly with no bullets but trust me I can still hit you with it and leave an unpleasant mark on your face," said the target.

"You don't tell the person you have an unloaded gun you idiot," said someone else. I knew who that was it was Jacob and Wizardmon.

"It's alright guys it's just Jacob and Wizardmon," I said happily. We walked out of the bushes behind them and said hello to him and Coronamon was with them also.

"Are there others with you?" asked J.T.

"Yeah actually Mary, T.K., Cody, Mitchell, and Davis are also here and there looking for you guys," said Jacob, "well really any other human that was here or a village like that. They went the other way and you guys came from that way so the signal must be off." Jacob looked at his green fusion loader and saw that we were in a westward position even though we are facing east.

"The signal must be scrambled from all the mirrors, these things probably reflect more than just light," said Kari.

"Yeah, we should find the others now," said Coronamon.

"Good idea let's walk," said Agumon.

"Or Kari could carry me," said Gatomon.

"You're always acting like a lazy bum Gatomon but this once I'll carry you," said Kari. We started walking but 3 seconds moving westwards then we luckily ran into them as they moves over a little sad from before.

"Kari," said Patamon as they ran into each other, "what's up."

"It's great to see you to Patamon," said Kari.

"No Kari it's me T.K. that AncietWisetmon switched our souls around so that me and Patamon switched bodies same with the other guys," said T.K.

"Yeah," said Davis in V-mon's body, "that dudes a real jerk."

"What the fudge," I said about to curse but then realizing Cody (who probably wasn't really Cody) I suppressed myself.

"We just had a conversation of what it would be like if AncietWisetmon could actually do that but now we know it's true. It's a little funny though," said J.T.

"If it were you wouldn't be laughing would ya," said Gumdramon in Mary's body, "because of him I'm a girl."

"Well being a girl is terrible but we'll just have to find a way to break the curse. We'll probably have to kill him sadly," said J.T. nearly crying a little but snapped out of it. I know he really hated hurting people as what his friends say but he does what needs to be done.

"Isn't there a way that he could reverse the spell without hurting him," said Cody in Armadillomon's body.

"He's part of the evil team Cody even if he were nice enough to let us have our own bodies back we'd have to defeat him anyway," said V-mon.

"First let's get back to that Monitamon village maybe they have a cure for this soul switch issue," I said.

"There's a village of digimon over here with water," said Jacob.

"And food!" said Davis.

"And supplies," said Jacob.

"But mostly food right," said V-mon. Kari went over and bopped V-mon upside the head and said, "No food is not the most important thing in the world alright but let's go." We went along in the direction that we came from and not to long we showed the others the beautiful Monitamon village and the juxtaposition, jetting mirrors to the right of us that could pop a balloon just by touching it a little. The village elder greeted us happily and again and with the rest of our friends then we talked about how the others bodies were switched.

"You see our friends here were seen by AncietWisetmon and they got their souls swapped with their partner digimon so we wonder if you have a cure or anything for them," asked Zeq.

"Well sadly the only sure to get your bodies back and everyone else who was subject to AncietWisetmon is to defeat him and purify his data. Anyone with a D-tector or D-scanner can easily purify AncietWisetmon and get the spirits of steel," said the elder. J.T. has one of those so it should be fine and now but we have to get to his castle first before we even worry about purifying AncietWisetmon.

"Is there an easy way into his castle that would make it easy for us to take him down," said J.T. , "it's really awkward seeing me human friends as digimon and my digimon friends as humans."

"How is this awkward it's more funny than awkward," said Jacob and Kari.

"Before you say that again you guys picture yourself as me and think to yourself, is this freak'n funny," said Mary sternly. Jacob stepped back and saw did Kari and Jacob a little frightened.

"W-," started Jacob.

"Dude shut up while you're not pinned on the ground be a 2 ft. tall ,armed with a heavy tail hammer, dragon okay, I'll make it easy for you before you say something stupid again," said Wizardmon. Jacob shut his mouth then stepped away and motioned on to continue the conversation.

"Anyway we need to infiltrate the castle from inside because outside is full of strong digimon," said J.T.

"AncietWisetmon is very arrogant and thinks no one will beat him or get into his castle so he has no guards inside the castle. The thing is outside is heavily guarded with aerial, and land forces," said the elder Monitamon.

"I wish we had Markel here he'd have a plan that would probably work in less than 3 seconds after hearing the predicament," said Mary

"Or maybe we could go with 'Plan A', " said J.T.

"Never not in this lifetime," said Zeq, Mary, and Jacob.

"What's plan A?" asked the Japanese digidestined that are present.

"Plan A is usually the plan Jamie thinks of and it's always some variation of charging in without a plan. It's usually always the first thing mentioned and that's why it's called plan A. Plan B is what Markel thinks of right after Jamie says her plan and Plan C is the backup plan I make if Markel's doesn't work correctly," said J.T.

"So the best we've got is Plan C so lay it on us J.T. what you thinking of," said Gumdramon. J.T. looked intense in thought for a couple of minutes until J.T.'s glasses shined and he stood up tall and said, "I got an idea."

"What is it?" asked everyone.

"We would do what Jamie would do, use Plan A," said J.T. Everyone looked surprised then serious.

"What are you thinking J.T. you want to get us killed," asked Jacob.

"Hear me out we'll use Plan A to get in the castle except some of us won't be over by the enemies we'll be inside already," said J.T.

"What are you thinking in that big brain of yours J.T.," asked Mary.

"Me, Kari, and Zeq will go inside and fight AncietWisetmon because we aren't swapped at the moment while you take the enemies outside," said J.T.

"You really think us 3 can beat AncietWisetmon?" I asked, "I can't evolve Agumon and Jamie isn't here."

"I know she isn't but trust me you'll help, I can tell that you're the person that doesn't give up on things so easily," said J.T., "We'll go as soon as possible alright."

"Yeah if we don't leave this digital world now the one we know will be destroyed be Arukenimon, and Mummymon with Oiakawa," said Kari. We all left and entered the mirror-like area and got to the castle quickly enough for no one to notice and that was when we all charged in and hoped for the best like how Jamie would do it but now it was time to hope I could evolve Agumon by the time we get into the castle. At first it was quiet until there was a bunch of Knightmon and I mean a bunch and we can't do his without digivolving we'll all be crushed.

"Gumdramon let's see of super-evolving works even when it's the other way around," said Mary.

"Right," said Gumdramon. Then he took out the Fusion Loader and it started to glow vigorously, "Mary super-evolve max!"

"Arresterdramon Superior Mode," said Mary. The others tried respectively digivolved also.

"Agumon we have to try this super-evolving thing now and hope for the best alright," I said.

"Right!" exclaimed Agumon and as soon as that happened something was different about the light of super evolution and the Fusion Loader changed into a Dual Track Fusion Loader.

"Let's use this track alright, Agumon Super Evolve 2," said Zeq.

"Agumon Super Evolve 2 to...AncientGreymon ," said the former Agumon. Sweet now we can fight but why isn't he ZekeGreymon, I guess because I used track 2 instead of the original track, I'd probably only use the original track if I was with Shoutmon and we could Double Xros.

"My turn and I guess I'll use light because you are using fire, Execute! Fusion Evolution...BeoWolfmon," said J.T.

"You know what to do Gatomon," said Kari.

"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon," said the former Gatomon and we clashed with the enemy head on and J.T., Kari, I, and Mary with our respected partners were able to get out of the battle.

"Mary what are you doing here and Arresterdramon?" asked J.T.

"You aren't going to leave us out of this fight," said Mary, "and remember I'm Arresterdramon at the moment alright let's just beat this guy and be done with it." We went into the castle and find the throne room which didn't take very long because nobody and I mean nobody was in there. The Throne room had tons of mirrors in it and then on the throne came AncietWisetmon drinking a cocktail ,somehow , watching what's going on outside at the moment then he starred at us glaring until I finally said something.

"Hey were here to take out the trash," I said.

"But if you break me you'll have bad luck for 20 years," said AncietWisetmon.

"The only bad luck here is us having to look at you for over 5 seconds," said AncientGreymon.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror, you're not the prettiest thing in the world either," said AncietWisetmon.

"That'd be a good pun if I gave a shit about what you just said," said Mary. The fight started as soon as Mary ran over AncietWisetmon who blocked Mary but then Mary used her tail to block AncietWisetmon's counter attack making them stay in stalemate with each other. Then AncientGreymon came into the fight and pushed AncietWisetmon back but AncietWisetmon suddenly gained extreme power and pushed everybody back.

"I had my fun and I'm done toying around with you, time to send you to a different world for ALL ETERNITY!," said AncietWisetmon, "_Laplace Dimension_!" A giant ball of energy formed around us and pushed us tighter and tighter into each other until we were not there anymore and disappeared into nothingness.

***Location Unknown***

We were floating in nothing really and everything was white and there were just streams of 0's and 1's floating everywhere which really started to annoy me.

"We are in the backbone of all digital worlds, the code that makes this world up," said J.T.

"What does that mean?" asked Kari.

"If we break any of these 0 and 1 chains it could drastically change the digital world, take out towns erase a group of digimon anything you could think of that's bad," explained J.T.

"Luckily you told Zeq about this, he was about to lose it when one of those 0's ran into his face," said Agumon.

"Hey you guys dedigivolved and J.T. you're not in spirit form anymore," I said recognizing this now.

"We need to get out of here now but I don't see any way how to," said Mary upside which made her tail or Gumdramon or someone's tail droopy.

"I was here before in the fight with Apocalymon 4 years ago and we have to use the power of the crest and our digivices," said Kari.

"It's worth a shot," said J.T. J.T. was deep in thought then his crest of patience started to glow and it made a small hole into the white area then Mary's digivices now in Gumdramon's hands started to glow and made an even bigger hole and Kari's did the same. What's the point even if we get out we won't be able to beat AncietWisetmon.

"Zeq it's alright just do it," said Agumon in my head.

"There's no way he can win though," I said to Agumon.

"You aren't the type of guy to quit Zeq or are you just a crybaby," taunted Agumon.

"I'm no cry baby I'll show AncietWisetmon who's boss," I said angrily then there was a connection of light between me and Agumon that I've never felt with Shoutmon before then the Fusion Loader started to glow a more intense yellow than normal super-evolution. Could this be the super-evolution max that Mary and Gumdramon have? If it is I'll do what I always go, test it and hope for the best!

"That's the spirit Zeq, let's show AncietWisetmon whose boss!" said Agumon than the hole in the white dimension grew large enough for all of us to fit and we broke free which surprised AncietWisetmon and then he laughed

"I knew that you wouldn't stay in that dimension for long but you should know that you still can't beat me, I don't even have to go into Darkness Mode, bring it losers and see if you can win!" taunted AncietWisetmon.

"We will!" exclaimed Agumon and I, "Agumon super-evolve max."

"Agumon super evolve max to...ShinningEmperorGreymon," said the former Agumon.

"We'll take you down in one swoop you ready SEG," said Zeq.

"Yeah _Dragon Fire Crossbow!_" said SEG using his crossbow to slice straight through AncietWisetmon who disappeared into thin air and tins of digital bits. SEG dedigivolved and we happily danced around saying we did it even though it was childish but I didn't care.


End file.
